I'm asking to go to hell by going to my reunion
by RockyExpress
Summary: Its senior year, after being confronted with the truth Rin leaves & Never comes back. Ten years later it's2001 Highschool reunion with a seven day vacation included. Nobody said a highschool reunion would be heavenly. have things changed or stayed the same? will an old flame rekindle? Will love find it's way? Will Rin ever come back? read to find out more. Kag/Inu Mir/San included
1. there is no formula to fall in love

**Chapter one: there is no formula to fall in love**

A/N: This is my first Sess/Rin fanfic so all I ask is give me your opinion good or bad I'm open. Plus I have a lot more fanfics that I would love to share with you readers as gratitude because I love fan fiction a lot so yeah enjoy and review good or bad I'm open ears (well eyes cuz the computer can't talk back and if it did I'd be on channel seven :D right on! ) lol well once again enjoy.

* * *

Rin's P.o.v

"Sesshomaru wait please don't go you can't go, not again" I yelled. He turned his back to me and started to walk away. I ran after him trying to stop him holding him tight as hard as I could.

"Rin you have to let me go" He whispered. I cried into his shoulder not wanting to let go he was all I had all I wanted all I needed.

"I can't let you go Sesshomaru… I love you" I whispered crying even harder whispering "I love you" over and over again.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up and glanced at my clock, I slept in again and I was going to be late for the first day and last year of school. Shikon High school is the best in New York City but it has been a pain in the behind for me since freshman year. I am still tired from the internship with Michael Kors, yes the Michael Kors he's a real sweet heart if you ask me. It was the best summer internship ever I got to meet with designers; I got to see the latest fashion show and fashions. I even participated in fashion week in New York which was critical but mind blowing. If you haven't guessed already I want to be a fashion designer, I design almost everything. I started drawing when I was five my first design was a dress for Easter that I wanted to wear; it was poofy with five different pastel colors. When I turned six (I became a child prodigy) and changed the dress into a London style Easter dress from the mid 1800s. I'm not famous, and no one knows I design clothes except my two best friends that I love to death. Kagome and Sango, I am so excited to see them again after this long summer I even excited to see that hentai monk Miroku, Inuyasha and most of all Sesshomaru. I have fallen deeply and unconditionally in love with him since the first time we met in the fifth grade and he was the new kid on the block.

_Flashback:_

_"Morning class today we have two new students" the teacher announced I was quite excited to see who they were I looked over to Kagome and Sango and I could tell they were just excited as I am. The teacher introduced them as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat next to kagome while Sesshomaru was instructed to sit next to me._

_"Hi there I'm Rin" I said walking up to him basically meeting him half way. It was the first time I have ever been so strongly bold to someone let alone a guy. I was being my kind hearted sweet self but at that time my hair was so short it stopped to the nape of my neck. My mouth was filled with metal braces because my teeth were crooked._

_"Go away" was all he said in a deep voice that could make anyone run for their mommy but I just took his hand and sat him down next to me in nearest desk. He stared at me but I couldn't help but smile._

_"You must be Sesshomaru" I replied admiring his pure silky white as snow hair, pointy nose and sharp elf like ears. As well as his blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on each cheek of his face, he was truly beautiful in my eyes._

_"What is that?" I asked distracted by his beautiful appearance._

_"What is what?" he asked. I was still in a trance but drew a circle around his face gesturing his marks._

_"On your face the purple stripes on your cheeks and the crescent moon on your forehead?" I asked again._

_"I'm a full fledged demon" he answered I was amazed that I was sitting next to a demon what ever that was._

"_Cool is that like a club or something" I asked, I was pretty interested to know about it._

"_No it just runs in my family" he told me but I was too busy searching for something in his eyes that made me wonder something._

"_Why doesn't Inuyasha have them if it runs in your family?" I asked_

"_How did you even know?" He asked his facial expression didn't change but his eyes gave him away._

"_You guys have the same color hair same eye color except Inuyasha's eyes are a shade lighter than you; you act pretty distant when he's near you, and you flinch well your eyes darken if I or someone mention his name like your doing right now" I answered "Plus you guys have the same last name so its pretty much common sense". He chuckled so softly I couldn't help but smile._

"_You are truly something special Rin" Sesshomaru said. He got up and walked away to get something I guess but the smile I had on my face it couldn't be wiped off even if you scrubbed hard enough. I was defiantly in a good mood, even my own heart skipped a beat and that was how I knew I came to love him for the first time._

_End flashback_

"Rin are you ready, Kagome and Sango will be here any minute" my mom yelled I was just putting my hair in pigtails now that I finally grew up to shoulder length but it was still short. My mom thought it would be nice if I tried something new yet I remind you I was ten at the time so lets just say my hair took months if not years to grow up to my shoulders.

"Coming!" I yelled tying the laces to my converses; I wore black skinny jeans and a white v-neck that wasn't to low with a cute orange and black scarf to tie around my neck. I grabbed my thick glasses because my eyes got worse over the years and checked myself out in the mirror. I still had braces on because my teeth will not work with me its like they hate me.

"Well here's to another year Rin" I told myself, and then walked away.

"Bye mom" I yelled out walking out the door, I saw kagome in her black mustang checking her make up to see if it was messed up or not. I noticed Sango playing with the radio trying to find a good station to listen too. I tapped on the window and both girls looked at me with joy, I got in the backseat preparing myself mental for what's to come.

"Hey Rin long time no see where were you this summer?" Kagome asked.

"Family, internship at a fashion industry" I simply told them. Kagome was on the road; both she and Sango went crazy when I said that, I have a pure deep strange passion for fashion. I've always wanted to run a business or become an architect, since I love to draw. But the moment Sesshomaru asked me if I could join him for a fitting he to go to for his cousin's wedding it changed right there and then.

_Flashback_

"_Rin what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked while getting his measurements taken. I was sketching a suit for the men and gowns for the women, they were a bit rough but I had to do something to pass the time while sitting here doing nothing. As I gave the drawings a second look I couldn't help but see they were so beautiful. The grooms men would have three piece tux the vest would be as smooth as silk with a long coat. Then the best man would have a two piece suit while the ring barrier would be an exact copy of the groom._

"_Oh I'm just drawing Sesshomaru don't mind me" I blurted out, the clerk notice what I was doing and kept starting at the sketches._

"_Excuse me miss, but what do you want to be as you get older?" he asked politely._

"_A business women or an architect" I answered simply._

"_Weird I could of sworn you would of wanted to be a fashion designer" he answered "What a waste of great talent"._

_I was stunned by his remark but I really couldn't understand how these rough sketches that were made out of boredom be talent. I turned to Sesshomaru and he looked stunned as well. Okay his eyes showed how stunned he was but he just looked at himself in the mirror._

"_Rin what do you think?" he asked I stared at him my heart was beating so fast I beat he heard it with his extremely good hearing. I could have had a heart attack right there and then._

"_Handsome" was all I could say when I saw him but he literally looked breathtaking to me in his two piece suit and his hair slicked back._

_I honestly love you and wish in the future you would be here again only I would tag along not as your friend but as your future wife. I thought._

_End flashback_

"Rin when will you wear your clothes?" Sango asked

"What are you talking about Sango I am wearing my clothes" I answered.

"You know what she means Rin…When will you wear your clothes that you design they are really good, you have true potential and talent" Kagome said. I smiled at her remark, yeah I love to design clothes it's what makes me happy and feel stress free, but I never had the guts to wear them. So I allow Kagome and Sango to wear them and they go goo goo gaga over it.

"What?" Kagome asked she looked at me in the rearview mirror I was still smiling by her remark.

"That's exactly the same thing Mr. Kors said to me" I answered.

"Kors? As in Michael Kors? you were Michael Kors intern!?" Sango asked both of them shrieked so loud I covered my ears and Kagome almost lost grip on the steering wheel. This meant if she lost full control I would have died at the age sixteen. I know I'm a senior and I'm extremely young for my age well that's what happens when you're a child prodigy I skipped a couple of grades so I started eighth grade at age twelve.

"Rin you can get out the car now we arrived" Kagome announced. I snapped out of my day dream and open the car door feeling confident as ever. It's a new year and nothing could possibly go wrong.

"You ass hole must you speed as if your life depends on it" Kagome yelled. I'm guessing she almost got hit by a car but not just any other car an r8 Audi.

"Sorry Kagome but lord ice box over here wanted to drive because he refused to be late on the first day" Inuyasha explained then right on cue a swirl of warm autumn win blew as he got out the car wearing a white deep cut v-neck showing his lean and muscular chest. His arms were lean and toned, and wore dark jeans and black Nikes. The wind then blew through his fine white as snow silky white hair, never in my life have I envied the wind getting the chance to touch his hair. He headed toward the school with such grace and strength.

Sesshomaru…my mind, heart and body yearns for him, wishing he was mind being able to kiss him on the lips, feeling his body against mine, having him hold me in those strong arms.

But he doesn't like humans at all, yet he keeps me around after all these years. I thought at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Rin you're drooling" Sango Whispered. I snapped out of my trance that he always puts me in and checked my mouth.

"I was not!" I stated

"But you ought to be I mean It's obvious your madly in love with him" Sango whispered. "You guys seem to be the better half of each other…like you were meant to be with each other"

"Meant to be…yeah right Sango maybe when pigs learn pig Latin and grow wings…we're not meant to be and even if we were by faith and destiny he'll be too stubborn to see that and my feeling for him that's like waiting for the planets to align with each other" I told her "We better get going" we walked into the building and went our separate ways but what Sango said kept replaying in my mind.

"Why can't you see my feelings for you Sesshomaru am I not good enough? I though while heading to my A.P cal class.

"Hey Sesshomaru" I greeted trying to be casual and happy but taken in his appearance made me feel two ways 1. It made me want to melt like an ice cube and 2. It made me feel heart broken knowing I'll never be good enough for him even if I tried so hard than I have for years. His amber eyes just glanced at me then went back to his work.

"Greetings Rin" he said.

"How was your summer? Did you fall in Love...?" I asked

Or maybe worked at your father's company like you do every other summer I thought to myself.

"Rin there is no calculations for love there is no formula to make it so I don't want to experiment nor experience it. So to answer your question no I did not fall in love… but I did work at"

"At your father's company as an intern as you do every other summer I know Maru" I cut him off finishing his sentence for him while looking at the board not bothering to look at him.

"What about you Rin what did you do?" he asked. I knew his eyes were on me because I felt the heat burning through my skin.

"Oh I just hung out with my family and-"I was cut of by the intercom

"Welcome back sophomores, juniors and especially seniors of 2001 and welcome freshman… we hope this year for you seniors will run smoothly and we hope you elect your class president as well as your Vice president but for the moment we've been waiting for. Your 2001 valedictorian is Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Principal Kaede announced. Everyone cheered, everyone was excited that he was valedictorian everyone except Sesshomaru himself.

"Congrats Your Valedictorian…and your also going to be class president as well" I told him giving him a cheery smile. He growled at me as if he was annoyed by my answer like it was irrelevant or that I simply annoyed him.

"As if anybody who dump enough could match up to me" he answered giving his world famous "death smiles" I like to call it because he usually does that when he's in the mood to kill something or someone. I know I was there when he murdered that poor family of deer.

"Yeah as if" I answered feeling extremely low by his answer; I frowned at my paper I honestly lost my confidence for the first day.

_Even though I let them pick you after I refused to be valedictorian_ I thought to myself. The things I've done for him yet it never seems enough to get even closer to him than I want to. I just continue to pay attention to class waiting and praying the day would end even quicker.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter stick around and i'll post chapter two but don't forget to review because your opinion and critque would really help me see where i need to fix my story well i'm off to join Captain Snuggles in another epic adventure in the land of La La

By reading and reviewing makes the world go around ~ RockyExpress :D


	2. Broken dreams during homecoming part 1

A/N: So this is chapter two. hope you love it; I just came back from an epic adventure and boy did I have fun well enough chit chat time to supply you guys with chapter two.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Broken dream during homecoming part 1

Rin's P.O.V

_Three months later…_

"Class I would like to introduce your 2001 class president Sesshomaru Takahashi and your Vice president Rin" Principal Kaede announced every one went crazy the energy in the room felt so alive I began to take so many photos of the moment. Sesshomaru walked up the stage to shake both principal and vice principal's hands I took two of each and when it was my turn I asked kagome to take my pictures. Once I got my camera back I walked up to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"What does it look like Sherlock I'm trying to capture the moment of this amazing day now smile" I answered. I felt his arms wrapped around me pushing me to be at his side much more closely, he felt so warm and safe. I clicked the button I knew it would get the moment but it wouldn't capture the feeling that rushed through me when he held me so close the way he did. I shook my head trying to focus on the benefits of being the V.P I get to hang out with the president even more than I used to, and what makes this even better we get to organize our first event to raise money for prom.

"Thank you though" I told him

"For what?" He asked

"For keeping me around as your friend I know you don't humans and to this day I still wonder why you keep me around but just thank you for being my friend and keeping me close to you" I answered him. He just looked at me trying to figure something out so I decided it was time to change the subject.

"So I was thinking for our first event we should organize a homecoming dance charge ten dollars a ticket and rent out a huge space and its perfect because if we make this an unforgettable night its going to be worth it" said. He started at me for a minute trying to search something through me, I've known Sesshomaru for years, he does not express himself at all but once in every blue moon his eyes would flicker with emotion like he is doing now. He thought my idea is really great so I got my cell phone and smiled at him.

"I'll start making calls" I replied. The best part of being an intern for five years straight for major designers is you get to call in for favors when you've done a terrific job. Once I got the numbers for the planners, decorators, a DJ, and Chefs I started calling them scheduling appointments for the dance, once I was done I was about to call the DJ went I felt a presence behind me. When I turned around it was Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" I asked

"You're truly one of a kind Rin" He told me then turned his back to me when he walked away. My smile was as wide as the ocean it couldn't be wiped off even if you scraped it off me. Sesshomaru gave me a compliment which in his case is extremely rare but I couldn't help but feel joyful.

_Three weeks later…_

"The lights should go exactly there and the DJ will play at exactly 8:00 pm to 12:00 am no later than that. And those streamers should be at a precise angle I don't want it hanging over my guest and if there is one mistake or spot of dirt I swear I will personally end you and your family generation's career and lives" Sesshomaru said to the demon workers, I could tell by their expression alone they were beyond frighten even one of the workers pissed himself it was not a pretty picture.

"its okay…you guys can continue to work to the best of your ability but please make sure there's no mistake I want this to be a night my guest will never forget I want this to be perfect and breathtaking when they walk through these doors thank you guys so much for clearing your schedule to help us with our homecoming dance" I said giving them one of my best warm touching smiles.

"His girlfriend is so much nicer" One of the demon workers said

"Yeah I can see why she fits him so perfectly; she's the better half of him" Another replied I was shocked by their conversation, a bunch of workers thought we were perfect together.

"I'm not his girlfriend just his best friend" I replied simply.

But I wish to be his girlfriend, I thought.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled from the blue print area checking out some sketches I drew up for the dance. once I got there the DJ showed up I directed him to his area where he was suppose to set up, when I got back Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest exit door away from the demons.

"These past weeks have been great with you and the dance is coming up and I wanted to ask you something" Sesshomaru said in a steady voice and just out of blue the DJ started playing "Songbird" by Kenny G. my heart fluttered out of my chest like a bird and I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach. The moment felt so right and the air never felt so clear before. He was going to ask me to attend Homecoming as his date I felt it; it was going to happen. Finally after all these years he feels the same way as I felt for him for a long time the planets must be align right now because I felt like a million bucks. I was finally going to achieve everything I have always wanted in life and nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Should I ask Kagura to the Dance?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: that's chapter two i hope you like it i'll post chapter three really soon but have to figure out my next moves but please review because as i quoted last time it makes the world go round. it doesn't matter if the reviews are good or bad i just want your solid opinion as readers of the story so the writere (thats me) could know how to improve better and see if i'm entertaining my readers.


	3. Broken dreams during homecoming part 2

A/N: I'm back and I owe you guys Chapter three Part two

Please review your thoughts and opinions matter to the writer (Which is me) well here we go.

* * *

Chapter three:

Broken dream during homecoming (Part two)

Rin's P.O.V

_"Should I ask Kagura to the dance?" he asked._

What? I thought

Just like that the music stopped with a scratching sound, the air felt so thick and moist I couldn't breathe. My skin felt damp and my heart shattered in a million pieces. Everything in me as well as around me just stopped. Even the planets broke apart from alignment. I wanted to dies right on the spot for being so foolish thinking he'd finally ask me to the dance as his date.

"Kagura…Captain of the Cheerleading team…Kagura?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

"Yes what other Kagura do you know and I know?" He answered sharply

The one that slept with majority of the whole school system in the school rather I thought to myself.

"The one that's not in…You're going to ask her to the dance? Why?" I asked feeling the need to yell, scream just feeling frustrated and heartbroken at the same time.

"Well more like asking her out on a date" he said in a monotone voice

Well why don't you just rip my heart out and tear it apart while your at it, I thought.

"Why" I asked trying to hold in my emotions but I was never good at that, I would always spill my heart out all the time.

"She seems strong, fearless and stops at nothing to get what she wants" He answered.

Why don't you just burn the remaining pieces of my heart while you're at it, I thought again. Those words alone hit me like knives; just like that my heart officially broke. I've tried everything and I mean everything to be worthy of him just to fully see me as someone who's not just a friend. I've took almost every A.P classes from the eighth grade, I stood up all night helping him with his essays even though he never needs help but he'd always ask me anyway. I've done everything I can and what do I get in return him asking Kagura the slut to the dance. It just was not fair at all.

"Do what ever makes you happy, I need to go home" I said hating the fact I nearly broke down in front of him and my voice even cracked. I'm sure he'd noticed, he always notices when something is wrong with me but for the first time he ignored me. I ran to the bus station and cried my heart out holding myself for some comfort. He was never going to ask me to the dance, yet I keep dreaming that he would one day see me as a strong powerful, fearless leader that I will be. But one thing I know for sure he will never see is my deep, unconditional eternal love for him. Nothing was going to get better after hearing that and I knew it was going to get even worse.

_The dance_

Tonight is the homecoming dance and with so many people buying tickets the place would be crowded luckily I just thought by renting a bigger space would be a "just in case" moment good thing I was right. Everyone from the school is coming and that's over 3,000 students even the teachers are going to come but not as chaperones. I didn't want to come to the dance at all because I knew they were going to be here but I had to make sure everything was in place. We decided a winter theme for home coming so the lighting is deep blue and light blue with purple and white LED lights to move around. We also have snow covering the dance floor and we decreased the temperature to make it cold a little bit. Then the banners were perfect as well as the lateens, I even put a few snow man around just to bring up a childhood memory. We also added tables because we included refreshments so the table cloth is white and blue with blue chairs. It looked breath taking even with the snow covered trees. When you walk through the doors snow will fall on you just giving you the surreal winter wonderland.

"Rin this is gorgeous you and Sesshomaru really did your magic to the place" Kagome said when she walked in Inuyasha asked her out after being declined by Kikyo but no one knew about that except me, I was there when it happen but I was going through my locker. I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't tell anyone because he's my best friend and we look out for each other. Kagome looked beautiful in a red dress that I altered for her so it was one shoulder with some black heels. Inuyasha wore jeans and a dress shirt but I couldn't help but notice that they made a really cute couple.

"Yeah Shorty you really made it look real" Inuyasha stated I smiled and talked to them for a few but walked away to check on something. I wore a simple white dress with straps and flats. I wore my hair in a pony tail but I didn't care if I looked good or not it's' not like anybody is going to even notice me.

"Rin You really did your thing" Sango stated she was wearing a purple one shoulder dress that I altered for her with matching heels. I smiled Miroku finally had the guts to ask her out without touching her I guess because he seems fine for me to tell. I continued to check on things and more people started to come. Once it was 7:59 pm the doors opened and everyone stepped aside I checked to see what the commotion was about when I pushed through the line I saw them. Sesshomaru and Kagura walking through the doors like the perfect couple wearing the same color. Kagura wore a skimpy blue dress that was extremely too short and small for her body. And Sesshomaru wore jeans sneakers and a blue dress shirt; they looked like they just came out of a magazine. They were beautiful beyond words and that's what made my heart ache even more I left the crowded and got on the stage to make the announcement.

"Hey everybody thanks for coming to the dance, eat drink have a great time and don't forget to vote for your homecoming king and queen whom we'll announced in the next hour have a great time" I said in the mike, once I was off the stage the DJ began to play some provocative fast music everyone got on the dance floor and dance extremely close. I just sat in the background looking at them and started taking pictures to capture the moments even took a picture of the newly formed couple. When the voting was done I counted the votes in the back and started to cry when I found the results.

"Okay Guys it's time to announce your homecoming king and Queen. For your Queen its Kagura" I said she seem surprised when I said her name almost as if she couldn't believe it.

Yeah right I thought. I took the tiara from the pillow and placed it on her head then gave her the mike.

"Thank you everyone for choosing me I just can't believe that I'm queen" she said. It was the most self centered thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Next for your Homecoming King we have…Sesshomaru" I announced everybody clapped extremely loud for the couple but I felt sick to my stomach. Sesshomaru came up the stairs and approached me I grabbed the crown and turned towards him, it wasn't fair how life works but I sucked it up for the moment and placed it on his head.

"Congrats" I whispered hoping he would hear me knowing he did he just stared in the eyes, I didn't want him to see how painful it was for me so I turned my head away and grabbed the mike.

"Now it is time for the king and queens first dance" I stated praying I don't break down and cry right in front of the stage. I faded into the background and gave the DJ the nod once the couple was on the dance floor. They looked like eternal lovers and I couldn't take one more sight of them so I walked out the building and headed home this was by far the worst year ever.

_A Week after the dance…_

I saw the remaining photos from the dance I couldn't stay any longer it was like seeing my heart getting broken on the dance floor and I couldn't have that. It took a while for the photos to upload and wash but I already knew what happen at the dance thanks to Kagome and Sango. The couple never looked so beautiful on camera than they do in real life; yeah they are a real couple now but not just any couple the hot and heavy type. Every time I pass them Kagura would be all over Sesshomaru trying to screw him in the school and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind at all. I never knew he would be the type of guy to be very physical and display PDA in school but it just goes to show how much I thought I knew about him. He seemed so happy to be with her so I held my poker face when they passed me but it's hard seeing the one you love wrapped around another. Sometimes I wished he would have picked me but that's just wishful thinking and I was never going to see that shooting star anytime soon. I don't even think it'll come around to grant me a wish even if I didn't want it.

* * *

A/N: stay tuned for chapter four because thats when it finally starts to get juicy good and Rin finally gets confronted with the truth. don't forget to review to get more stories you gotta review

RockyExpress signing off...(peace out)


	4. A cold confrontation with the truth

A/N: Well I just had a thought you know the saying a penny for your thoughts well I had one why is the writing industry so hard these days I don't get it.

Anyways…

Back to the story here is Chapter four but please review if you truly want chapter five to see what happens next.

* * *

Chapter four:

A cold confrontation with the truth equals a hasty decision.

Rin's P.O.V

Its been two weeks after the dance and my life has already became a living hell, Kagura and her slutty crew have been picking on me non stop ever since Kagura got Sesshomaru wrapped around her dirty fingers. He's been hanging out with less and less to the point he'd stopped talking to me and being around me. I never felt so broken emotional after the confrontation with Kagura when she told me the truth about two periods ago.

_Flashback…_

"_Look here Rin, Since Sesshy pooh and I have been dating… I don't need any girl threat trying to take him away from me" Kagura stated softly her piercing red eyes stared me down with disgust and her thin lips formed a soft smile. If the devil himself created her he must be proud of his creation because she is extremely stunning but ugly at the same time. She looked like a model with her dragon red lipstick and black as night eyeliner. She applied her makeup as if she a stylist of her own. She even wore her cheerleading uniform what showed her ass and chest a bit too much but it's not like she ever mined. Kagura was the type of girl who loved being center of attention giving a good show as long as she gotten something back in return. I never felt so self conscious with myself when ever Kagura was around she always looked perfect while I was wearing skinny jeans and a sweatshirt my chest was a bit flat and I didn't even have any curves. As for Kagura she was big chest and dangerous curves that a man would love to attempt. Even her hair was perfectly straightened as for my short hair it looked like a bird's nest, after it gave birth to its baby egg._

_"So what are you saying exactly" I asked. She looked at me from head to toe. From my parted in four birds nest hair to my orange cushion braces to my big thick glasses and down. She held in a giggle just from looking at me I knew I wasn't beautiful and she knew it too._

_"Don't hang around my Sesshomaru oh wait I keep forgetting he doesn't want to hang out with you anymore now that he's got me" Kagura said sweetly with hatred on top. _

_"But in case he does decided to breathe next to you; you are not to look at him, talk to him, touch him or even think about him okay. Clear Sesshomaru from your mind if you don't want to get hurt Rin" She replied._

_"Am I a threat to you?" I asked. She laughed and laughed so hard I thought she was crying but the Queen bee never cries._

_"You a threat to me...Moi?" Kagura laughed again, she stopped laughing and flipped her hair and started at me again only this time with hatred._

_"you're repulsive Rin I mean have you ever took a look in the mirror let me guess the mirror broke itself after catching a glimpse of you, face it Rin you'll never be beautiful you'll never change your disgusting. Last night Sesshomaru told me himself he could never fall in love with an ugly person even if you made him dictator of this country ugly people are worthless and weak like you. You are ferocious hideous creature it's a shame you call yourself a human Rin. He was thrilled when he stopped hanging out with you he doesn't want to be your friend anymore Rin he only became your friend because he felt sorry for you. He even said a girl like you might be lousy and the worst possible kisser that has ever touched this earth. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even know the difference between a French kiss and a sloppy one. Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you this because well you're not a sight for sore eyes and probably throw up if he saw you your revolting Rin face it and the next time he sees you he'll well tell you himself." Kagura stated in a sweet voice then walk away waving at me. Tears began to fall from my face and I ran into the nearest bath room I could possible find._

_End flashback._

After hearing the truth and crying my eyes out I found Sesshomaru talking to Kouga and faced him. He didn't even look at me he treated me as if I was beneath him and was nothing but dirt to him.

"Is it true?" I asked softly.

"Is what true Rin" Sesshomaru asked

"What Kagura told me is it?" I asked again he sighed loudly and I knew it was true I held my tears in.

"What ever she told you yes it's true" he said then walked away. I cried in the spot he left me in and decided I was going to skip school today it was too much I could even handle.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Hey Sango have you seen Rin today?" I asked. I wanted to talk to Rin about the good news but she was no where to be seen.

"Not since this morning" Sango replied "I was going to ask you the same thing". I started to get really worried Rin never missed a class let alone a day of school and she would never consider being late either.

"Kagome calm down I'm pretty sure Rin is fine she probably came down with something and went home last period after class we'll drive to her house and check on her" Sango noted "Now you better get to your journalism class or else you'll be kicked off as editor". I smiled at Sango, she always knew what to say, and gave her a quick hug.

"Good luck at your kick boxing tournament" I told her before heading to my class. She said thank you and walked away, I ran off to class but I still couldn't help but worry about Rin we've been best friends since kindergarten and if anything was bothering her she would always tell me.

"Hey Kagome" I heard a voice say from behind me. I couldn't help but blush; it was the same voice that asked me to the Homecoming dance and the same one that asked me out on a date.

"Inuyasha" I whispered softly turning around and gave him a kiss. He held me tight and kissed me back, I melted in his arms feeling so secure.

"So did you see Mr. Stick in his ass I call brother today" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head no; he looked me in the eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I honestly don't know" I answered I sighed feeling so worried not knowing where Rin is.

"She's always with you when she's not with Sesshomaru" I told him "I don't know I mean ever since he started dating Kagura she's been acting distant and distant every day". Inuyasha sighed deeply looking into my eyes holding something from me.

"What? Do you know something Inuyasha please tell me if you do tell me" I asked searching into his eyes.

"Since the Dance Sesshomaru stopped talking to Rin and stopped hanging around with her" Inuyasha informed me. I couldn't believe the bastard how could he chose some hooker over the girl that's been with him since the start. I looked into his eyes and he seemed like he was hiding something else I was about to ask but he let me go and told me he had to go to class. I shrugged the feeling off and my mind automatically went to Rin, how could he have done this to her I knew she was in love with him but she loved being his friend and cutting that off I just wonder what she's feeling now. Heading to class my phone beeped twice, I knew I got a voice mail. I checked the number but it was private but I pressed the talk button to listen to it anyway.

_"Hey Kagome its Rin I called to tell you…well I called because you have been the best friend I ever had you and Sango both I am truly grateful to have both you in my life. I wouldn't know what I would have done if you guys haven't been there for me, but I have to go I can't stay here in that high school its truly heartbreaking seeing those two together. I'm pretty sure you know by now he stopped being my friend and the reason why-what I'm trying to say is I'm leaving this school, the town, the state, and I am never coming back…goodbye Kagome and please tell the others and by the time you get this message I'm already on a plane leaving…she won Kagome I can't compete with her even if I tried I can't. Goodbye Kagome I love you and Sango both but it's something I have to do." "End of message to delete press nine to save press seven for more options press-"_

I snapped my phone off hearing the message I couldn't believe what I heard I replayed it again and again hoping I'd hear some type of laughter but nothing her voice was serious and broken. I ran I didn't know where I was going I just allowed my feet to take me, I started feeling emotional that I was on the verge of tears.

She can't be gone… she can't leave"

"Kagome why aren't you in class-"

"Rin is gone" I cut Sango off

"I know she left early because she didn't feel-"

"No Sango I mean really gone she's never coming back" I answered. Sango stared at me. She didn't even dare to blink, I was waiting for her to say something but I knew she was hoping I'd say "Just kidding" as if it were joke but it wasn't.

"How can she leave its senior year. Do you know where she went?" Sango asked

"No, but she said by the time I get this message she would be on a plane leaving. We have to tell the others" I replied.

"Yeah during lunch" Sango added. Then left she was gone and I couldn't help but feel guilty if I would of gone to her earlier today or even checked up on her then she wouldn't have left feeling heartbroken. Lunch came and we told everyone well Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha but I left out the reason why she left but it was clearly obvious as broad day light why she left. Sesshomaru came and the tension started to form around us, it felt so thick and heated.

"Where's Rin" He asked, he looked at Inuyasha but Inuyasha gave him a death glare that pretty much read "You fucking bastard".

"Kagome where is she" he asked again his face remained emotionless and calm.

How can she even care about him if he never seems to care about her or her existence when she used to be here I thought.

"Rin isn't here Sesshomaru" I stated everyone's eyes suddenly turned to me and the tension grew even thicker to the point it could be cut with a butter knife.

"Well where is she?" he asked. I could tell he started to get impatient and he is never coherent when he is impatient.

"I… I don't know where she is Sesshomaru" I answered.

"What do you mean" He asked his eyes were starting to get angry

If looks could kill, I thought I really didn't want to tell him because he didn't deserve to know after he just pushed Rin away.

"I don't know where she is Sesshomaru… Rin is gone" I finally got to the point hoping he would catch on.

"okay and I'm sure she'll come back" Sesshomaru replied I shook my head knowing he didn't get it being on top of Kagura to long must of really rubbed off on him.

"That's the thing I don't think Rin is ever going to come back… I don't think… she doesn't want to come back Sesshomaru after you pushed her away she's not going to come back" I told him. Everyone walked away after I told him the truth but didn't tell him the full reason why. He looked like he wanted to kill someone, rip their head off and create a bloody massacre, and that's what confused me he pushes her away causing her to leave and then he gets angry that she's gone. I didn't understand him but I knew Rin would of if she was here but I lost a really great friend because of him. Maybe deep down he really did care about her but didn't know how to deal with it.

"You know something Sesshomaru I don't blame Rin for leaving… I don't even feel sorry that she's gone. I just blame you for pushing her to that direction, not even realizing it. But most of all I just blame you for letting her walk away" I left him letting him think about what I meant hoping he'd get the hidden meaning.

This is going to be a tough year without her, I thought heading to my next class.

"I honestly don't blame her for running away I guess she was tired of waiting for him to realize that she truly loves him for him and that he might possibly love her. Maybe she couldn't waste her life for him anymore" I whispered to myself thinking about the theory that formed in my mind.

* * *

well that's chapter four for ya

P.P.S in chapter five the point of views changes so if you want to know whose next you better review.

and we finally get to the good stuff that i've been holding out on you readers so review if you want it.


	5. The letter

A/N: just wanted to give you chapter five so the wait would be put on hold for another chapter because chapter six or seven won't be posted up until Monday.

But the writing industry is a killer if you think about it like really think about it not for like a millisecond but for a minute. Then you might see what I'm talking about. Well here's chapter seven (I mean five just wanted to see if you readers are awake out there)

* * *

Chapter Five:

The letter

_**Ten years later…**_

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"You know something Sesshomaru I don't blame Rin for leaving… I don't even feel sorry that she's gone. I just blame you for pushing her to that direction, not even realizing it. But most of all I just blame you for letting her walk away" Kagome's words haunted me for ten years straight since she left. I am 28 years old now, I graduated the hell hole and went to college and got my business degree early. Now I am president of my father's company, and my idiot brother is the vice president. High school changed us, and broke us apart, some days I can't help but think about Rin especially after the incident with Prom.

_Flashback…_

_"Now that Rin is gone who is going to do prom" Inuyasha asked he was selected to be my vice president and I hated every second of it._

_"I don't know half breed why don't you figure it out since it is your job to do it" I told him. We were about to fight when Kaede came in and gave me a blue print, that was labeled "Prom plans". I opened it up and looked at it I couldn't believe it._

_"What is it" Inuyasha asked_

_"It's a blue print of this year's prom" I answered_

_"Yeah I get that but who made it" he asked again _

_"Rin" I said then threw it at his face walking away. I didn't want to be reminded of her I ordered Inuyasha to do something with the plans and he basically used her blue prints for the prom._

_Prom_

_Its prom and I walk inside to find it amazingly done color streamers and balloons every where. The stage was set up almost as the tunnel of love and the table where set up with a valentine theme. It was perfect except there was a projector showing images of the class of 2001. Everyone loved it but things got quiet when pictures of Rin began to show, she really left an impact in this school. She was the sweetest and kindest human anyone has ever met then all eyes were on me and I didn't understand why. Her memories were haunting me so I left but then I noticed a picture of me and her when we were selected as class president and vice president. Seeing her made me feel extremely guilty but I'd never admit it._

_"You idiot what did you do" I asked after punching Inuyasha straight in the face._

_"I used the plans like you told me to" he answered rubbing his face._

_"I didn't say use it I said do something with it implying you would have dispose of it" I answered. We got in a fight and was ushered out the prom and I didn't even care I was glad to get out of there in the first place._

_End flashback._

Until this day I couldn't help but think about where she is… it's been ten years and not a single word from her its like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Things haven't been the same it was like she was the sunshine, the light, joy, and happiness in our lives and when she left she took all of that with her and left us in the dark. Frankly I don't even care she could be dead or alive and I wouldn't even care.

"But you do care" my conscious told me I ignored it and started checking on files that needed to be looked at.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Ten years… wow since Shikon high school things certainly have not been the same for everyone. With the whole Rin incident everyone took it hard and blamed Sesshomaru, but once we graduated we moved on with our lives. Miroku as our financial advisor and accountant, Sango moved to Seattle and become the famous Undefeated UFC champion. Me as Vice president of my father's company, Kagome editor and chief for the New Washington times post. Her articles are always front page, we broke up our junior year in college and she walked away from my life for good she moved out and moved to D.C. As for Sesshomaru he has been a train wreak with the whole Rin leaving and haven't come back since. He's gotten colder, he gets angry every second, throws temper tantrums and speaking of temper his is as hot as the sun could get. If we mention Rin's name he goes ballistic and destroy everything last time it took, one helicopter, three firefighters, five swat teams, six E.M.T, ten ambulances, and thirty-three N.Y.P.D, to calm and stop the bastard. He's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Yesterday he kicked the mailman in the throat and threw him out a door because he accidently said "Rin" When he meant to say "Yin" it's not the man's fault he has cataracts. The poor guy lost his voice and job but got a restraining order on the bastard as if Sesshomaru would ever come back for the mailman. Oh and to top it all off the not good slutty bitch Kagura dumped him the second year of college so he basically became two times worse. Which has been hell for me and the workers when it comes to dealing with Ice box, Sesshomaru went to the extreme and locked up everything that reminding him of Rin. Her photos she took, the video from graduation, the speech she helped him with during the fifth grade, her favorite rollerblades from sixth grade, the year books, and his graduation slash from high school. I have never seen him to be the one to do something like this but if it helps him forgets his past who am I to judge we all have to move on and forget the past sometimes.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Mr. Takahashi? Sir" My idiot secretary called out.

"What!" I growled she entered my office and pissed me off. I am in a pissed mood and she makes matters worse. I smelt the fear coming off her and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Did I say you can enter?" I asked pursuing her fear even more. She started to sweat and tremble. She seem as if she was going to faint.

"No sir I am very sorry sir" she answered already regretting the moment she stepped in my office.

"Then why did you do it" I growled, she became nervous and scared that she would die or loose her job.

"I-I-I am very sorry sir" she answered again. I smelled she was on the verge of tears and I did not want to be bothered with a crying woman.

"Well what do you want!" I yelled.

"This letter came for you" she answered walking towards my desk shaking out of fear she placed the letter on my desk and walked away more like sprinted. I sighed very loudly thinking it was another lawsuit I was going to win; it gets really boring when you get a lawsuit that you always win. I opened the letter and began to read it.

_Congrats class of 2001 this is a reminder that your ten year reunion is coming up in three days with a seven day vacation in Virginia beach at the Cavalier hotel. Hopefully you will be able to see old faces, old flames and maybe old friends._

_From the committee _

"Miroku you and Inuyasha report to my office now" I called from the phone. There was a rapid knock on the door.

"You rang?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed annoyed but I didn't care if he was falling off the company's roof it would certain take off one less thing that stresses me enough. I threw the letter at him and Miroku caught it.

"Is this another lawsuit because…Holy Cow! Ten year reunion! In three days" Miroku stated Inuyasha's eyes widen when he heard it and grabbed the letter from Miroku to read himself.

"Three days from now we're going to our reunion not just any reunion our high school reunion and to top it all off we're going to Virginia Beach for seven days" Inuyasha restated. I swear sometimes he belongs to a family of squirrels but even they are smarter then him.

"Is this some kind of joke" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid not boys… I guess we better take time off and get ready, pack our bags and-"

"I'm going to the gym" I cut Miroku off "Tell Monica to forward all my calls to my cell phone". I left and headed towards the gym; I was not going to my reunion then spend a week with pathetic class mates whom I hated for a long time. I can not even stand my own brother and Miroku for a day and now I have to spend a week with not only them but everyone else…impossible. I changed out of my clothes and into my sweats and applied weight to the chest press machine and started working on it. after 20 reps I headed towards the treadmill for a good run, I would of run in public but after being on the front page as New York single, richest, and hottest eligible bachelor for ten years straight I don't outside anymore because apparently some one got a hold of my running schedule and every time I went running crazy idiotic single women started to attack me with their love for me. Love the dumbest emotion that has been used numerous times. I pushed everything out of my mind and kept on running trying to focus on something else.

I wonder if she's going… of course she's not going she left ten years ago, and I don't have a single clue to where she is. I thought, I kept debating weather or not I should go to the reunion or not and after a twenty mile jog and I finally made up my mind.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and catch up with others. I convinced myself. I left early and headed to my apartment in Manhattan.

"Mr. Takahashi pleasure to see you again" Earl the doorman and floor director said.

"Greetings Earl, I have a reunion coming up in three days so I'll be gone for seven days and when I come back I want my room to be spot less and look like it was just cleaned five minutes ago instead of seven days ago. Also can you tell me where I can find a great suit" I told earl.

"For your taste sir I recommend you try this new line called Motion picture for men by this Famous Designer R. Yamamoto" Earl recommended.

"Is he any good?"

"No Mr. Takahashi R. Yamamoto is a woman not a man; she is famous all over the world she's originally from New York She's the top recommended. It said on the news that she's coming for an event in three days" Earl stated he seemed really excited by this designer whom I never heard of but I have seen her work on build boards and commercials, but never really looked into it. I was quite impressed by what I heard.

"Order me a black two piece suit with a purple silk shirt" I said "it better be impressive or your job will be on the line".

"Yes sir and Very well sir" Earl said and got to work. I headed upstairs and took a bath and watch the news. It stated that R. Yamamoto is coming in three days to attend something big, this girl must be really good to be on every channel. I turned off my TV and headed for bed just counting off the days till I go to hell.

* * *

Who is this famous R. Yamamoto? Where is she going?

Will We see old faces? and people we can't stand? stay tuned for chapter six the reunion tomorrow afternoon

Rockyexpress signing out. (peace out)


	6. The Reunion part one

A/N: okay so I'm back and I'm hoping you readers out there liked it so far I mean it is my first fanfic so I won't be offended if you figuratively ripped through my paper with your thoughts that's why its there. But here's chapter six and if you have any questions about it don't be afraid to PM me; I'll give you an answer as soon as I can to it.

* * *

Chapter six:

The Reunion (Part One)

_Three days later…_

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Welcome back class of 2001" Our old principal Kaede said, we arrived and it looked elegant. White chairs, white table cloth, white everything basically, the reunion itself was being held at some reception hall in a five star hotel. The lighting was a bit dim to give it a casual, pairs at night effect. There was champagne, wine, food, everything was built to perfection and I was clearly impressed. We walked over at the bar and ordered some drinks while we noticed some familiar faces and others none.

"This bitch is still alive" Inuyasha muttered to Miroku

"Well, yeah what did you expect" Miroku replied

"To hear she finally dropped dead and turned over in her grave that's near the earth's core" Inuyasha said.

"Did you honestly hate her that much Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, the old bat gave me so many detentions, after school, during school, and those in between"

"Inuyasha this women gave you more detentions then you had in dates" A female voice from behind us. We turned around and saw kagome in a red and black dress that was open in the back and her hair pulled in a bun with heels on. Miroku laughed at Kagome's remark while hugging her.

"Ah Kagome it's so nice to see you again you look amazing" Miroku said I glanced at the idiot whose mouth is still open from the sight of Kagome. Miroku left to go caress some girl's backside; things really don't change at all in ten years.

"Hentai!" Someone yelled followed by a very loud slap that filled the whole room. I walked toward the commotion near the tables to see a huge handprint on Miroku's face and a very pissed of Sango.

"Sango!?" Miroku shouted he was in shock to see her again; she was wearing a light purple dress that was one shoulder. Her hair was in a ponytail and she too wore heels.

"You pervert! Things never change" Sango yelled blowing off some steam. Miroku and Inuyasha were both in shock to see both Sango and Kagome dolled up and looking different after ten years.

"Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again…wow ten years, it's great to see things didn't change" Sango stated while giving Miroku the evil eye.

"How's business" Kagome asked I could tell Inuyasha was the last person she wanted to talk to so she talked to the second most person she would rather not talk to which is me.

"Business is good how Washington D.C is heard you're editor and chief" I asked

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"It's very good especially being editor and always writing front page stories" Kagome stated. She looked at Sesshomaru and forced a smile knowing she still hated him after all these years. She turned her gaze to me and I knew I wasn't any better because a quick flash of hurt formed her eyes. Once it disappears, she pulled a poker face on and walked away with Sango to the bar. But seeing her just made me feel empty but seeing her in that sexy ass red and black dress mad me want to rip it off and claim her as mine right there and then. I honestly screwed up something so perfect by screwing someone else whom Kagome hated since the very beginning. But that dress, those long legs, and heels made her look so sexy I had to fight the urge from pulling her to a deep dark corner and make her scream my name over and over again.

Kagome P.O.V

"Did you see Miroku he looks pretty good Sango, you should go for it" I told her, Sango nearly choked on her drink when I said that.

"Honestly Kagome, no it's not going to happen because he's a playboy and a pervert" Sango answered I shook my head and took a sip from my champagne.

"But what about inu-"

"Don't say that bastard's name I'd rather jump a cliff then talk about him can we change the subject" I cut her off. Seeing Inuyasha again gave me that old time pain feeling that I was trying to run away from after all these years. We were so perfect for, three years straight until I walked in on him screwing some hoe.

"Did you hear that R. Yamamoto is coming to New York I adore her work" Sango said my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Now that's a subject I wouldn't mind getting into, I thought

"Yes, I wish I knew what she looked like, she's a celebrity both here and Japan I always wears her shoes and clothes and jewelry." I mention

"She designs my sports wear as if it were especially made for me, she's the best but did you hear about her and Hojo" Sango whispered

"Yeah that was wrong what she did when she called off the wedding I mean they are totally a cute couple, I mean Hojo is an amazing singer and she's an amazing designer it's destiny, but I really want to see what she looks like so badly so I could meet her face to face" I stated.

"I agree with you" Sango answered. I fell in love with R. Yamamoto's work ever since she came out she's the youngest designer in the world and she's number one nobody can top her, her work is always on point never one screw up. But hearing she broke up with Hojo for an unknown reason was messed up, I honestly wished the paparazzi would get a picture of her so the world would know what she looked like, only a few paparazzi were lucky to get her image but she paid them off not to show it but it says she's coming here to her home town for some event and of course by tomorrow morning her pictures will be all over and I will finally see her and get a piece out of her.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Miroku stop gawking at Sango" I told him then slapped him in back of his head.

"I should of told her how I felt before she left" Miroku blurted out I sighed knowing we pretty much messed up and allowed the women that we love or care about walk out our lives for good. So I decided to lighten the mood a little with an insider I hear about.

"Hey did you hear R. Yamamoto is coming to New York" I asked. Miroku shook his yes and sighed loudly.

"Yeah People are excited to know where she's going no body's ever seen her in person they say she's pregnant by some guy who is a low life so that's why she doesn't show her face" Miroku said

"I heard she does drugs so she didn't want people to know" Some random guy said when he passed us.

"Well maybe it's both or maybe she's hideous" I mention we all shook our heads to the possibility but I've been curious for a while to find out what she looked like since me, and Miroku wear her clothes and shoes its like she designed it for us. She's a great designer, with a life that any one would kill for; if I was into the fashion crap I would really want her life minus the drugs, and pregnancy crap.

"Ah Sango has turned into a fine young women don't you think" Naraku said from the background. We turned around after snapping from our thoughts to see the ass drinking scotch.

"What are you doing her Naraku" I yelled

"I did attend the school you half breed" he replied, I wanted to punch him in the face for that but I had to keep my cool because I didn't want to be in the paper again.

"Who are you with?" Miroku asked cautiously hoping it wouldn't me Sango and I'd prayed to Kami it wouldn't be Kagome either.

"Kikyo" he said simply taking another drink from his glass. My heart literally stopped in my chest, she couldn't be with Naraku of all people Naraku? I must be in the twilight zone after all if she was attending a high school reunion with the ass hole.

"Like a date?" I asked hoping it would be just a date.

"We're engaged you idiot" He answered and everything in me just shut off.

"How did you guys even meet" Miroku asked he seemed calm knowing it wasn't Sango, I was relieved that it wasn't Kagome but shocked that he'd marry Kikyo.

"In Hollywood after shooting my movie since I am a two time Oscar winner and a five time winning academy awards actor, I went to eat at this five star restaurant and met with Kikyo we kindle a fire and talked. She's not only the chef but the owner of Shikon which is a famous restaurant and we hit it off five years strong" He answered simply as if it were nothing. Of course Naraku's an actor he's the biggest liar I've ever met in my entire life and he can never be trusted but she chose him of all people I guess things do change. I notice someone from the corner of my eye walking toward us when they came into view they hugged Naraku and gave him a kiss.

"Found you dear…Inuyasha it's so good to see you again" Kikyo said wearing a navy blue dress that brought out her beautiful skin tone. It was a bit short but classy at the same time. Her hair was pinned up and she wore flats instead of heels but on her it looked amazing.

"Wow Kikyo or shall I say Chef Kikyo It's great to see you again" I told her giving her a small hug. "So engaged to mister I wish to rule the world over here huh?" Kikyo laughed but playfully hit my arm.

"Yeah what can I say you really can't chose who you fall in love with and to tell you the truth I've never been happier than I am now" She replied giving Naraku and peck to the cheek, she seem so happy and free, she honestly seem happy to be with him than she ever was when she was with me.

"So what about you and kagome" She asked

"What about Inuyasha and I" Kagome Interrupted I shifted my eyes to the right to find a very heated Kagome who looked like she was going to explode any minute.

"Are you guys together, engaged, married?" Kikyo asked sweetly. I took one step back as soon as Kagome approached her with her hands balled up into a fist.

"Oh cut that Quakers innocent bull shit Kikyo you know I left him after you fucked him right in front of me… oh but I see now you finally settled down to one guy instead of shoving your tongue down every guys throat like you Bff Kagura" Kagome yelled. Everyone took a step back after hearing Kagome's remark and all eyes were on me, the tension was heavy and boy did I hate it.

"Look Kagome I am very sorry for what happen in the past but you have to let go and move on I'm a changed person" Kikyo answered

"The fuck you are Kikyo, you're a slut just like Kagura no wonder you too hit it off nicely in the eighth grade" Kagome yelled I noticed Kikyo's face was no longer soft and angelic it was more angry as if they were both holding back to fight each other.

"You fucking bitch how dare you call me a slut?" Kagura yelled. I didn't know which was worse Kagome and Kikyo arguing about me and the past at our reunion or Kagura dressed as a hooker with Kagura on her arm.

"That's because you are one and I bet you're still one dressed as a stripper" Kagome yelled Kagura was indeed dressed as one she wore a super short ass red dress that was very thin fabric so you saw every thing, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a surprise to some guys in here since they already saw everything from pervious screwing with Kagura. It parted in the front but a piece of string was holding it but if you cut it then the dress would fall off judging by the way it looked. I wanted to bleach my eyes from the very sight of her.

"You bitch I'll kill you" Kagura yelled approaching Kagome.

"Not if I can help it you whore" Sango yelled cutting in front of Kagura she kicked off her heels and handed them to Miroku.

"Oh really Sango" Kagura said who also slipped off her heels. My eyes were glued to Kikyo and Kagome who already had their shoes off their feet; they were ready to fight each other right there and then with nothing holding them back.

"I have waited ten years for this bitch" Sango said I turned my head to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah is that right miss UFC fighter that is such is sucky ass career" Kagura stated but little did she know Sango has never been defeated before, so pretty much Kagura was asking to die today .

"As oppose to what you do… stripping I believe?" Sango yelled getting in her fighting stance it felt like I was actually at the fight since I tune in to see Sango kick some wimp's ass every week.

"Inuyasha what the fuck is going on" Mr. Ice box said like I need this moment to get even worse.

"How is this my fault" I asked "you practically started this ten years ago you ass" Sesshomaru was trying to keep calm but his eyes were flickering back and forth.

"Easy Inuyasha you broke Kagome's heart" Kouga said.

"And who asked you since you decided to walk with the High school tramp that majority of the school screwed including you Sesshomaru" I stated. "If you didn't ignore Rin this wouldn't of happen"

"Fuck you dog breath don't blame him for your fucked up mistake since you can't clean up after yourself or even lock the door" Kouga said

"NO thanks I prefer women as you prefer skanks" I replied Kouga fixed his hand into a fist and punched me square in the face. I didn't care anymore I punched him in the jaw. As Sesshomaru kicked me in the gut I kicked him in the rib next thing I new we all started fighting including the girls.

"I'm a Dallas Texas cheerleader" Kagura yelled trying to scratch Sango but she threw three quick punches to the gut.

"Oh like that makes a difference you whore" Sango yelled she hand scratches all over her arm and Kagura had a bloody lip. People where trying to break us up but we included them in the fight by fighting them as well, it was getting out of hand but no one cared at all.

"You bitch" Kagura yelled back "at least I make money"

"So do I bitch but more than you at least I worked my butt off to get where I am unlike you. All you had to do is spread your legs open" Sango yelled at Kagura when she grabbed her hair to swing her over to the other side. I glanced over at Kagome and Kikyo, Kagome's hair was down, she had scratches on her arms and face while Kikyo have a bruise on her face. Kouga Have a black eye and a broken rib thanks to me Sesshomaru have no scratches as for me I got three broken ribs, a black eye and a bloody nose thanks to Kouga and Sesshomaru. Everyone was on the verge of killing each other that none of us noticed the doors opening and bright light following afterwards.

"Guys this is suppose to be a-"

"Shut up!" we all yelled at shippo who seemed scared at he moment, we kept on fighting and fighting not caring if the cops came nothing was going to stop us.

"I don't think this is what you do at a reunion" some voice said out loud and just like that we all stopped fighting to see where it came from.

* * *

Who is this mysterious voice? could it be Rin? or someone else? What will be the out come of the reunion stay tuned to find out more and please review if you truly want part two.

RockyExpress Signing out (peace out)


	7. Reunion part 2: A ghost from the past

A/N: Okay so I just had an epiphany it was strange but it made sense but lets not get into me and my moment of clarity you guys came for the Reunion so that's what I'm about to give you guys. Its time for the Moment of truth, here is chapter seven and if I'm in a good mood I'll post eight the same day. Well here we go.

But don't forget my famous quote: "Reviewing makes the world go round" ~ Rocky Express.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Reunion (Part Two)

A ghost from the past

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

_"I don't think this is what you do at a reunion" _I heard some voice say, it sounded too familiar almost too close for comfort. I turned my head towards the door to see who owned the voice, I saw a ghost from the past walking up to the present. My heart nearly dropped inn my stomach, it was truly impossible seeing the ghost in the flesh, I must of died during the fight because the ghost was right there walking in heels. She came out of the shadows fully reveling herself, there was light and chattering everywhere but it was dead silent with everyone else. She wore shades to protect her eyes; as soon as she took them off I realized I must be dead because it was impossible to see her again after ten years. It was like magic once she came, it felt like she brought the sun back, bringing us out of the darkness. She took her coat off and I noticed everything changed about her from head to toe. She no longer looked the same from the past; she walked up towards me looking me dead in the eye with no emotion reflecting the same coldness to me.

"Hello Sesshomaru…it's been a long painful ten years" Rin stated then walked away. Everyone was in the light except me I knew I was well in the darkness for a while or so.

Rin's P.O.V

I came to my ten year reunion and I had a feeling it was going to be a bad idea from the start and I was right. I noticed everyone and they seemed to just stare at me as if I was a ghost.

Gee so much for southern hospitality, I thought to myself. I didn't blame them I mean I did change over the past ten years, my hair grew up to my butt, but only when it's straighten, I had my stylist curl it so it could be bouncy and playful. I was wearing a white strapless cotton satin dress with a bubble hem and 4' 5in black high heel pumps with cheetah print on the heels. I had my stylist also give my eyes the smoky eye effect, with light pink lip gloss, and I no longer wore glasses because I got contacts. Also my teeth finally cooperated with me so I was no longer brace face, but I do wear my retainer every now and then except when I attend fashion week.

"I see you guys are wearing my designs…it's quite touching if you ask me" I announced "But Kagura dear that dress your wearing is suppose to be used as lingerie since it was in the intimates catalogue. They gave me a shock look and I knew them once I walked in, and the whole change must really take them to the twilight zone.

"What do you mean your designs these clothes are from the famous designer"

"R. Yamamoto? Which is me Rin Yamamoto the famous designer…but I see your intelligence stayed the same Kagura" I interrupted "I am a designer… a fashion designer I have many collections one of them is called-"?

"Locus eternity for women" Kagome interrupted.

"And motion picture for men" Inuyasha said I couldn't help but smile that they were my clothes.

"You even created my sports wear, unbreakable force" Sango stated. I just smiled and nodded I designed these clothes so that you feel it was made for you and it actually is. I design for not only comfort but style as well so you feel it's directly made for you and it is.

"So wait you're pregnant?" Somebody asked. I sighed very loudly there's one thing I hate the most and that's rumors. I'm not pregnant, I don't do drugs, I don't party wild because I'm drunk, but one thing they did get right was me calling off the engagement.

"NO that's false I was very pregnant, I don't do drugs and I don't get drunk and party wild okay" I announced I noticed something that I missed when I came in Kagura came in with Kouga because she was clinging on him pretty hard and that made my blood boil.

How dare he come with her! I thought I had to keep my cool because I didn't want anyone to know the secret. I looked at the window knowing the path I chose never ends, I am the famous R. Yamamoto, I design everything, clothes, shoes, jewelry for both men and women through out the entire world. I've had 20 successful fashion shows, over 50 collections that I've designed or collaborated with another designer, and had over 60 fashion shoots that always ends up on the front page in every fashion magazine and its always the main article because I am the hottest thing that's ever came to the fashion industry.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled finally snapping out of the trance that she and everyone else were in.

"You came back!" Sango yelled they hugged me together and I've missed them the most for ten years but I've made two best friends that help me get along in life and I love them to death. Finally everyone else came to their senses realizing I finally came back and that I changed for the better. But Sesshomaru was still stuck in the twilight zone seeing me again as if I were a ghost and I didn't care one bit, I was the new and improve Rin who has finally found happiness in life in the past ten years.

"Yeah its me, I spent the past ten years traveling but mostly stayed in Tokyo Japan" I told them they nodded but mostly they were taking in my appearance which shocked them the most.

"Damn Rin you grew" Inuyasha replied earning a slap against the head I giggled, all the guys from my highschool came up to me flirting with me or trying to get my attention. I didn't mind the attention because I'm used to it being a designer because people in Tokyo knew what I looked like so when I'm out on the streets they surround me like a shiny object in kindergarten. I wanted to see what's happen in the past ten years since I left early.

"Kagome how are you…Can you guys get me a drink" I asked sweetly when I turned to them, they rushed so fast to the bar I didn't waste any time to grab Kagome's hand to bring her to the closet table I could find. She grabbed her heels and put them on, before sitting down.

"Kagome how are you" I asked again. I glanced at Sesshomaru and he was just staring at me, I felt something inside me as if it was waking up for the first time but I decided to ignore it.

"Rin… oh my Kami it's really you" Kagome was still in shock taking in my appearance again for the fifth time.

"It's me the one and only kags… I know I changed" I told her.

"You look amazing I mean you've always look amazing but your glowing with happiness" she replied

"Thank you I feel happy"

"So you're a designer now… we accomplish our dreams, I'm editor in chief of Washington post Sango is a UFC fighter and you a designer and the famous one too" Kagome said.

"And you stayed in Japan all these years…you even got to travel the world too" Sango jumped in sitting down next to me. I shook my head yes I missed them so much but I didn't tell them because I knew if I told them then they would of tried to find me and stop me from my madness.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you guys to try and stop me… I had to go and now I am so happy" I explained "I couldn't spend another minute being there I know we're suppose to forgive and forget but I just can't it's too painful to just forgive and forget when you've been embarrassed. But that's the last thing I want to think about now".

"I'm glad your back Rin but what happen" Kagome asked. I knew it was coming but I didn't want to talk about it until I confronted the problem on my own before I tell someone else.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet but is there anything else you guys want to ask me" I asked. Their face lit up like a light bulb and I regretted saying those words from the start.

"Why did you break up with Hojo" the girls asked I groaned in frustration knowing that was coming.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me" I stated

"Can I interview you for my article" Kagome asked. I thought about it and nodded I'm used to doing interviews so doing one more wouldn't change it.

"Yeah just let me see if I'm free after the vacation" I told her. I got up so I could deal with one more thing before I go to the Hotel to my boo.

"Rin where are you going" Sango asked

"To deal with one more people before I go" I told them.

* * *

Who is the person Rin have to deal with? Will she confront the past tonight? And who is Rin's mysterious Boo? What is the big secret? Stay tuned to find out

A/N: That's seven I'll post eight either today or tomorrow depending on you viewers please review. That's all I ask I mean if you have the energy to read then you have the same energy to write a review.

Rocky express signing out (peace out)


	8. Confronting with the past not easy

A/N: So I was in a sort of pissy mood so I didn't post Chap eight yesterday but I'll give it to you guys today and also chapter nine for building false hope that I would of posted chapter eight so here's chapter eight. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Confronting with the past not an easy job

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Rin is back in New York and she's the famous R. Yamamoto, but most importantly she's changed. She's no longer the quirky Rin I knew, she's more out going and no longer shy, she seems like she's been free after being caged for so long. She stayed in Japan all this time beginning a new life there for a reason I'll never know why. I couldn't help but notice her body for the first time, no longer hiding in jeans and t-shirts, her skin looked so soft and creamy and flawless. Her eyes seem to express more emotion since the barrier that shields her face is gone. Her teeth looked beautiful now that she doesn't have to wear braces. Rin looked beautiful and sexy, as well as that dress it doesn't show her curves but it makes you wonder what she could be hiding under there. It seemed so playful I couldn't help but stare at her body imagining what it looked like. She walked towards the bar and I walked towards her.

"Rin" I said coldly. She turned around and her expression looked passive and calm, it's like she killed all the emotion when she saw me.

"Sesshomaru" She replied back in the same tone but with more venom. Her eyes were observing me to see if I'd changed after ten years, she shook her head and turned around and started to head in a different direction.

"Rin wait" I called out I didn't know why I did it, I knew she hated me but I just wanted to know why. She stopped walking and turned around.

"What Sesshomaru? What do you possibly want from me" She asked. She seems angry and boy did she look stunning when angry.

"You changed…you look…Beautiful Rin" I finally told her, I was shock that those words came out my mouth, but the look on Rin's face made me think if I said the wrong thing. Her face became deadly, she looked as if she wanted to rip my throat and chop my head off along with my boys.

"So after all these years now I look beautiful and not the some ugly, disgusting ferocious beast of a human girl that no one would want to screw" She replied I was truly confused, where was she coming from.

"Rin I-"

"Save it Sesshomaru, senior had been hell for me since you started to screw Kagura…and now ten years later you want to make amends after what you told Kagura about me, I thought I was your friend Sesshomaru but clearly you made me seem more of liability then a friend. I thought I could trust you but all you wanted to do was get rid of me so I'm gone okay so why don't you go to your slut and make amends with the bitch because I don't want to hear another word from you" she said while walking towards Kouga. I was completely stunned with her speech but I couldn't help but feel if I let Rin get away again, she will never come back again. So I ran after her but slowed down when I heard the two whispering.

"Why are you with her" Rin Whispered

"It's a long story Rin you have to let me explain" Kouga replied

"Explain what you came in with a slut what else do you want to explain how could you do that to me after everything I've done for you; you do this to me as pay back" Rin replied "I can't believe you, you do know what's happening in a year right"

"Yes the wedding I didn't forget Rin but let me explain"

"Fine but if you don't pull yourself together by the whole vacation I will call this wedding off you hear me" Rin said then walked away I was astound by the conversation, Rin is getting married to Kouga. Kouga knew where she was all this time and he decided to hide it from me and on top of that they are getting married, hearing that made my blood boil I wanted to rip Kouga's head off. I shook it off but ran to Rin who was going towards the door and stopped her; I spun her around and looked deep into her eyes. This girl is truly something…this human girl been in my life sine I started school here in New York, been with me every step of the way when my mother died during sophomore year in high school. Going out of her way and time to help me do the finishing touches on my projects, speeches, and paper, she even stayed up all night with me during exam week junior year, she showed me how strong she is even when her brother, and dad died. So why would she think I'd betray her through her loyalty.

"What do you want from me, you already broke me emotionally once why do you want to break me again" she blurted out. She wiggled out of my grasped and looked me in the eyes.

"Rin I want to talk to you please" I told her. She looked at me as if it were the cue to talk.

"What have I done to get the cold shoulder Rin" I asked her.

"Easy you screwed Kagura" Rin answered "So glad we talked Sesshomaru hope you feel a lot better now if you'll excuse me". She left and headed straight to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the last number please grab that special someone and dance" the DJ announced and started to play "Come away with me" by Norah Jones (I absolutely adore Norah Jones I love her music!) every one got up and danced. Inuyasha got Kagome to dance with even though she still hates his guts. Sango grabbed Miroku and Kouga with Kagura and I noticed how Rin was giving him death glares. Even Naraku and Kikyo were on the dance floor. So I decided why not ask her to dance with me even if she wants me to disappear off the face of the earth.

Rin's P.O.V

My favorite song was playing so I started to dance by myself, I never felt so disappointed before but when Sesshomaru grabbed me I looked in his eyes and tons of emotions were displayed in his eyes: Anger, Sadness, relief but most of all regret. I've known Sesshomaru all my life and never once have he regretting something in his life so why now.

"May I have this dance?" he asked lowly. I looked at him, this demon… the one I fell in love with in the fifth grade, the one who I have stuck with all my life then leaves me for a slut ignores me and say crap about me is asking me to dance. Funny how life works huh, it was like he was as hard headed as his brother it never seems to stick in their heads when they are thrown a clue.

"No" I simply said then walked towards the bath room I got my phone out and dialed a number.

"Rinny boo what's wrong"

"Boo it's horrible I go to my reunion theirs fighting and then I tell them who I am"

"Ok but what's the problem"

"I wanted to confront him boo so I could move on but I just can't; its like something is holding me back from moving on but I don't know why is this so hard" I answered I sniffed and I teared a little. Thank Kami for waterproof mascara.

"Rin what else happen because you're holding back on me baby"

"He asked me to dance with him"

"Then dance with him"

"But you told me"

"I told you not to tell him anything until he tells you what he did wrong to you, but its just a dance babe so relax and I'll see you in your hotel ok" he asked

"Okay" I answered "Love you"

"Love you too" then he hung up. I wiped my eyes and walked out the bathroom, I couldn't stay here any longer I headed towards the door before I could even move someone touched my waist and lead me to the dance floor.

"I Think I deserve a dance with you Rin and I will not take no for an answer" Sesshomaru said I was completely stunned that he even touched me old feeling started to wash over me but I head it back refusing to crash. We were in the middle and there were only two verses left in the song, he placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. I decided to relax just a little bit since it was a harmless dance.

Kami he smells so good I thought the scent of earthly nature wrapped around him smelt so intoxicating. I couldn't help but look into those emotionless amber eyes. This song was putting me in a trance making me forget what he'd done to me in the past. I've wanted this moment for ten years at the winter formal, for him asking me to the dance but he asked Kagura instead. And they went out from that day and I couldn't help but feel like a tenth place trophy to him. But now I feel like first place it must be the song and with the remaining time we had left I just felt like I wanted to let it all go and just be with him.

"I'm sorry Rin" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear "For everything" I was completely stunned that he finally realized what he did but I didn't think we were on the same page.

"What do you mean" I asked feeling the odd sensation that I'm practically molding into his body shape.

"For making you leave I should of stopped you, I shouldn't of pushed you away" he replied and just like that he pulled me closer and I was a lips distance from his lips. I shook my head no I didn't want this I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked away. That was not what I wanted.

"You still don't get it; I don't care if you would have pushed me away. You stopped being my friend you back stabbed me in the heart and you keep pretending what you said to Kagura didn't happen" I told him "You hurt me you betrayed me and you think some dance and a stupid ass sorry will fix it no it can't it won't" I walked away from him.

"All right ladies and gentlemen time to pack up and go to your hotels and tomorrow is your Virginia Beach vacation" the DJ announced I walked to the coat section and gave the lay my ticket.

"Ahh Rin it's so nice to see you after all these years" Naraku said my body stiffens just knowing he was behind me.

"Oh wow…um hey Naraku long time no see" I replied turning around I felt so uncomfortable and his voice made my blood turn cold. He was now hovering over me when he took a step closer, he was a lips distance from me putting me in a tight position so I couldn't escape, and what it even harder was I'm pressed up against the table.

"Yes it has been quite a long time Rin... and my if I say you are completely breathtaking" he told me while brushing his tumb on my chin down my neck. His touch made my skin crawl, he was about to make those fingers travel down my chest but I stopped him.

"Rin your gonna make a man do stuff he wish he never did" Naraku whispered in my ear. My eyes popped out of my head with him saying that to me. I really didn't want to go to Virginia Beach at all now.

"If only I can marry you instead of her" He whispered. He leaned even closer licking his lips and I was freaking out I didn't want to kiss him, my skin crawled even more when he brushed his hand on my cheek. I heard a deep growl from the back and I knew it was Sesshomaru, even though I wanted him to die a slow death I was so happy to see him.

"Back off Naraku" Sesshomaru said in a deadly and dangerous voice the kind of voice that makes you want to leave the country.

"Rin is mine" he stated in confidence. I was taken back he claimed me as property but it did make my stomach do back flips in a good way.

* * *

Is Rin really marrying Kouga? Is that the big secret? Who is the mysterious guy Rin talked to? Is that her boyfriend? Is she being faithful? Or sneaky? What will happen between Sesshomaru, Naraku and Rin? Will Rin ever forgive him will they ever talk about the past? Stay tuned for chapter nine

Reviews please it makes the world happy.

Rocky Express signing out (peace out)


	9. Let's try and talk about this again

A/N: so I hope you guys like chapter eight left your minds wondering what's going to happen next well I am only going to give you one of the answers to the questions right now.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Let's try and talk about this again

Rin's P.O.V

_"Rin is mine" he stated in confidence. I was taken back he claimed me as property but it did make my stomach do back flips in a good way._

"I do not smell your mark on her so how is she yours" Naraku answered, Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's collar and threw him to the other side of the room. I knew he wanted to kill him his eyes were bloody red, I grabbed my coat and his and dragged him outside. I didn't want my first appearance to be in the paper from a bad event. Night time in New York never looked so beautiful despite the numerous times I've lived here night time has always been breath taking.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly once we were away from the drama and horror I had to see if he was okay. He was still angry, still growling, when he looked me in the eyes he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Sesshomaru" I yelled your hurting me" he just looked me in the eyes and crashed his lips to mine I didn't know what was going on with him, I wanted to surrender to the sensation I was feeling but I couldn't not like this. So I punched him straight in the jaw he was shocked by my action, I quickly removed myself from him but he grabbed me again. He looked me in the eyes again debating if he wanted to kill me or kiss me again, I was terrified. He brought his fist and swung, I closed my eyes and prayed to Kami I didn't die, when I opened my eyes his fist punched a hole in the wall, it was so close to my face. His bloody red eyes changed into his cold amber ones when he realize what he did I slapped him, still scared and hyped with adrenaline.

"Rin I'm-"

"Save it Sesshomaru just save it you've apologized enough now, so just leave me alone you've done enough already" I interrupted him. "You've done enough" I called a taxi and just rode away not daring to look back I couldn't look back after what just happen. Coming to my reunion was a bad idea and I was just a fool to even go through with it.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

"You've done enough" Rin's voice was still ringing in my head, I sensed she was scared and frighten but most of all she wanted to cry, but knowing Rin she hates to show weakness around me or anybody else.

"Ice pick what did you do this time" Inuyasha called. Kagome was right beside him with a worried and angry look on her face.

"Please don't tell me you let her walk away Sesshomaru not again not after we finally got to see her again after all these years" Kagome pointed out. I stared up in the stars remember how much Rin loves the night sky in New York then when I finally had her I let her go once again.

"I guess I did" I whispered softly then walked away, the look on Rin's face told me what she was feeling. What can I do but hope she won't leave heading out to another country again.

"Taxi" I yelled a cab stopped right in from of me "four seasons". During the cab ride back home I couldn't help but think if I lost Rin again. While looking through the window I noticed a girl with a white dress and long brown curly hair and a tear stained face in star buck.

"Stop the cab" I said loudly, the cab driver pumped the brakes quickly I gave him a fifty dollar bill and got out the car and ran through the streets. So many cars stopped and cursed me out but I stared them down and they completely shut up. I got to the store swiftly and quietly and ordered a chi green tea with whip cream on the top and a strong black coffee. I walked over Rin's table who was clearly texting someone and cleared my throat.

"Sesshomaru…how did you find me" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I saw you while going to my hotel and I had to stop so I could talk to you Rin" I explained. She looked at me then at the table.

"What do you want to talk about" she asked softly I noticed her strong wall was finally coming down a little bit and I knew I had to take this chance.

"What happen the day before you left Rin why are you angry at me" I asked. She laughed softly and looked me in the eyes before I had a chance the walls were completely up.

"Stop pretending like you don't know, don't you remember what you told Kagura about me" She answered bitterly "how can you have the balls to look me in the eye and pretend what you told her never happen, how can you pretend that you're my friend all over again well your not so quit the bull shit"

"Rin how many times must I fucking say I don't know what the fuck you're talking about I keep asking you but you rather just say the crap rather than explain it" I yelled at her my patience was wearing thin. She just looked at me with deadly eyes and then she ponder in thought, her walls were beginning to go down and I took this as my chance to talk to her again.

"Please don't leave me in the dark" I whispered to her. She sighed very loudly and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"On the day I left Kagura told me how she didn't want me to hang around you any more because she thought I was a threat to her or at least I thought I was a threat to her but she told me that you told her the previous night that" Rin explained everything that she said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing but then it started to click, I did say those things but Kagura was the one who added her own effects to it.

"Rin I'm sorry" I told her she sighed and looked down at the table.

"So it's really true" she said

"No only some of it that night I was with Kagura but I was drunk from a party but I was so stressed with Kagura being insecure and unsure about her self that I told her She should be more like you, smart, funny, self confident, any guy would be lucky to have you only I was a fool to let you go" I told her, Rin's head shot up and looked at me.

"I told her why should she be so jealous of you because your one of the closet people in my life who works so hard to get where they are rather then sleeping with the whole earth's population, I told her she must feel so ugly inside to envy one of my best friends, she must of twisted my words when she was angry on that day because last night I dumped her and when you came up to me I thought you knew we broke up rather then me saying crap about you" I told her, her face started to soften a little and I knew I was getting the old Rin back slowly.

"I'm glad none of it was true but I still can't trust you Sesshomaru" she answered then the walls came back. What is it going to take for me to burn down these walls?

"Rin what are?"

"I don't know who you are anymore, you clearly realized everything because you were drunk would it still be the same if you were sober and I'm pretty sure when I left you and Kagura got back together am I right" She said. I nodded and she shook her head at me.

"I've went through so much just for you to take a second look at me but you never did you noticed Kagura when she opened her legs for you how am I to know who you are any more you're not the same person that I used to know" Rin explained "Would you have gone after me even before my change". I was really thinking and I guess she was right, I should have went after Kagura because she was beautiful and confident

"No, I wouldn't of I would of let you go, but even if I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let go someone so special who's already taken" I explained. She looked at me with confusion.

"But Rin why did you really leave because even if Kagura said all those nasty things you would of stayed but done something else why did you leave" I asked because something was throwing me off, Kagura have done worse to Rin but she always stays and never leaves so why did she leave now. Before Rin could answer the server served our drinks I handed Rin her chi green tea with whip cream to her and took my coffee.

"How did you know I still drink this" she asked I shrugged really I just got it for her as a peace gesture.

"It's really a peace gesture Rin nothing more" I told her and took a sip from my coffee. When I looked at her face the wall was definitely up and her eyes became cold, she popped open the lid and spilt the tea all over me then grabbed my coffee and poured it all over my head. And boy was it hot when I looked at her face remained passive with no emotion.

"You…you …I can't stand you… you make me sick I'm leaving this place" she grabbed her stuff and walked away, but before she got to the door she turned around and walked towards me.

"You want to know the reason why I left…I left because of you, you wouldn't of done nothing because you were still wrapped around Kagura's finger you and I both knew that so I left with out looking back and it felt good" she snarled. I have never seen her so angry before and at me no less.

"Rin wait don't go" I pleaded and grabbed her hand; she jerked her hand out of mine and walked away.

"I'll see you on the trip but don't talk to me don't look at me Sesshomaru because you still don't get" she stated and just like that she was out of the store and possibly out of my life before I even got a chance to have her there again.

This was going to one hell of a week in Virginia, I thought to myself.

* * *

So that was chapter nine what did you think?

Rin was so mad when she poured all those drinks on him? Is she still marrying Kouga? What's going on between them? And who is this mysterious guy she calls her boo? What's going to happen in Virginia Beach now that Rin no longer trust Sesshomaru but knows the truth?

Why did she even get mad in the first place again after clearing the air?

review


	10. Arriving at VB (part one) Day one

A/N: I felt like posting chapter ten just for the hell of it so you guys won't have to wonder any more but I'll only answer two questions from the previous chapters the rest you have to wait. Just because it ties in with the next couple of chapters that are on their way so enjoy and don't forget to review and if you have any questions PM me I won't mind giving you an answer as long as it's not about the story I can give you a hint or two but nothing more.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter nine:

Arriving at V.B (part one) Day one

Kagome's P.O.V

So Rin came over to my Hotel last night explaining what happen, when she got her coat and also at star bucks.

"Rin why did you get angry at him?" I asked I still didn't understand why she poured her drink on him after they finally cleared the air.

"I thought he gotten the drink not as a simple peace gesture but something more you know, when a guy just gets you something because he noticed everything about you because he's interested in you not because he got it because we cleared the air and to take it as a peace offering" Rin explained "do you know how it makes me feel like I'm still nothing in his eyes but a girl who's now changed for the better". I shook my head getting to wear she was coming from it did sound cheap for him just to get it I mean he could of said something rather than nothing, but She's the only one who gets Sesshomaru rather than Sesshomaru himself.

"How many bags did you pack?" I asked

"Six or seven or ten" she simply said my jaw dropped but then I realized she traveled the world and must have carried even more than just one suitcase. She wore my sweats and t-shirt since all her stuff is at her hotel, she was one the phone with somebody at her hotel telling them to bring her suitcases today and give one to a guy whose name I didn't catch.

"What about you" She asked texting on her iphone 4s she looked like she was setting up an appointment.

"Oh one" I answered feeling embarrassed Rin looked at me and smiled.

"We have got to go shopping Kagome or at least let me give you one of my designs to wear" Rin asked I couldn't help but blush really hard. I was going to say something but Rin Groan in frustration.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Uhh He's late" she answered it's only been a half an hour, since the call she made to her hotel.

"Who?" I asked feeling nosey in Rin's Love life since she dumped the hottest Japanese singer on the planet for no parent reason.

"Jakoutsu" Rin answered while texting someone on the phone

"Who's is he?" I asked

"My boyfriend" Rin answered simply my face dropped.

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me" I yelled

"Kagome calm down Jakoutsu is my gay boyfriend, who's also my hair/make-up stylist/best friend who I go to for advice fashion wise or personally" Rin answered while looking at me. I felt so embarrassed when she answered. Rin wouldn't pay no attention to any other guy anymore for two reasons: 1) she's a successful designer that have no more time for the dating life as much and 2) she's still dangerously and unconditionally in love with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah he's coming on the trip with me because I have a fashion shoot/ show in three weeks and the designs must be in…are you seriously considering wearing that to the airport Kagome?" Rin asked I looked at myself I was in a t-shirt sweats and sneakers with my hair in a pony tail. Their was a knock on the door when Rin opened it she yelled so loudly, I ran up the door and found her hugging a really tall dude.

"You stylist bitch you didn't text me last night saying you wouldn't be at your hotel" the man said who was wearing skinny jeans and an open plaid shirt with a black t-shirt inside.

"I'm sorry boo" Rin answered giving him another hug. He handed her suit case and started to look for something inside.

"Oh where are my manners Kagome this is my gay boyfriend who I call my boo who is also my fashionable whore is Jakoutsu" Rin introduced

"Rin he called you a bitch" I answered still feeling shocked

"We're fashion whores sweetheart we're all about the brand and quality rather than quantity" he answered I nodded in understanding. Rin found what she was looking for and threw it at me to wear. I walked in my bath room and came out I found Rin wearing a light green romper with gold wedges. I wore skinny jeans that were extremely comfortable and a white halter top that felt so soft like silk and black open toe wedges.

"I feel so comfortable" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah and most importantly stylish" Rin answered

"Thanks Rin" I told her she gave me a hug and I couldn't help but hug her back just like old times.

"Oh my Kami" Jakoutsu yelled

"What!" Both I and Rin answered.

"Your hair" he pointed out to Rin and I "Sweetie you guys need therapy and the doctor is here to help" after two and a half hours of hair care, Jakoutsu made my hair straight he even detangled it and made it much softer. I could see why Rin loves him so much he's like a guy best friend you never had and to top it off we have everything in common. I was in love with him no wondering Rin claimed him as her boyfriend.

"I'm in love with you" I told him

"Aww sweet heart I'm in love with me too" Jakoutsu answered Rin giggled

"You're so full of it" Rin answered He fixed her hair so nicely, he braided the front but instead of braiding it all the way he stopped so all of her hair would be wild and curly. He started with make-up for me he gave me a shade of blue and eyeliner with mascara for Rin he gave her orange eye shadow and eyeliner as well as mascara.

"Wow" we both said looking at ourselves

"You're a genius" I told him as well as Rin.

"Thank you sweetie now lets go because it's my only time I put in for a vacation so I can see some hot men" he answered both Rin and I laughed at his comment and headed towards the airport.

Normal P.O.V

At the airport Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo, Sango, and Sesshomaru were waiting for the remaining half.

"They should have been here by now" Inuyasha grumbled

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha" Miroku stated while flipping through his playboy magazine, but really stealing glimpses of Sango who was deeply reading Pride and Prejudice.

"Says the monk who can't keep his thing on a letch for two seconds" Inuyasha shot back.

"Inuyasha you've wounded me" Miroku stated pretending to be hurt by his words. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then looked around and spotted Kikyo and Naraku all snuggled up into each other, the sight made him sick to his stomach.

How can she be getting married to him, he thought while thinking about the possible possibilities that could of happen but never did. Sesshomaru on the other hand was trying to stay calm, the sight of Naraku made him wanted to kill him right on the spot for what he tried to do with Rin.

Rin… she's changed over the years he thought. He couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed attracted to her as well as any other man, the way she swings her hips, the way her hair falls down like she was a goddess, and her creamy skin, he truly wanted to explore more of her skin, her perfect pink shape lips, he remembered when he kissed her the night of the reunion and it was like they molded into one, he especially adored how her lips would curve up and give him an angry pout every time she was about to yell at him. And her big beautiful chocolate brown eye, they way they sparkle with emotion despite that when she's around him all he gets is the "No man's land" look. But when around others they spark with emotion. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was in love with Rin but he shook his head at the thought.

In love with Rin impossible…she was gone for ten years there is no emotion for that just simple attraction between us, he thought simple attraction like the one he had for…

"Hey Sessy baby" he heard a familiar voice calling him he didn't flinch nor open his eyes.

"Kagura" he answered swiftly "if you have a death wish I suggest you don't call me that ever again". He honestly hated the girl, after she cheated on him by sleeping with Naraku in their room, she disgusted him. He still doesn't know why he gave her a second chance he must have been high or something but he honestly wishes to this day she would disappear off the face of the earth. After she made Rin leave for ten years after pinning the blame on him, he doesn't know how she could even sleep at night.

"Baby is that how you going to talk to your girlfriend"

"Shut your filthy mouth you whore you do not have any business to be in my love life when you are no longer or ever be there" he answered not letting his anger get the best of him.

"But baby I changed why don't you take me back I promise to make it up to you" Kagura answered.

"So-"

"So you could hurt him again Kagura I don't think so he's no longer interested so why don't you get that wrapped around your filthy and dirty skull of yours" Rin Answered. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open when he saw her wrapped around another man's arm. Kagura placed her hand on his upper thigh and leaned towards his ear.

"I know you still want me how can you resist me when I'm the only one who can make you feel this good Sesshomaru" Kagura stated then kissed him on the lips. Rin turned her head the other way not wanted to see the scene. Sesshomaru smelled Rin on the verge of tears and also feeling that she regrets even coming. So she walks away and the man follows after her, Sesshomaru pushes Kagura off him and wanted to run after Rin but she came back only this time she was laughing and smiling. The guy had his arm wrapped around Rin's waist and her arm was wrapped around his and she seems vibrant and also pretended nothing happen the last five minutes. Sesshomaru was curious to know what the guy said to Rin that got her smiling and laughing so quickly, he wanted to rip his head off for even touching her.

"Hey guys hope we're not late but we had a minor problem back at Kagome's hotel" Rin answered pretending what happen didn't happen at all.

"What problem" Inuyasha asked snapping out of his thoughts Rin moved to the side to revel Kagome.

"Wow" Kouga said out loud, Inuyasha's jaw was sitting on the ground seeing kagome; she never looked this hot before. She was stunning and breathe taking, but the smell of other men's arousals for Rin and Kagome made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's blood to boil, they wanted to start a bloody massacre.

"Oh and before I forget, this is Jakoutsu my gay boyfriend who I call my boo who is also going on the trip with us…Jakoutsu this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, you already met Kagome and Kouga, and the slut over there is Kagura the emotionless bitch is Kikyo and the bastard who is also their pimp is Naraku.. and that guy over there is Sesshomaru the one I told you about" Rin introduced everyone except Kagura, Naraku, and Kikyo said hi but what really set their mind out to see was Jakoutsu and Rin already knew Kouga but they decided it was just a coincidence so they let it go. Sesshomaru nodded feeling semi relieved that Rin has not been taken but what still irked him was the wedding with Kouga. Everyone checked in and rushed to board their flight. While looking for their seats in first class Jakoutsu sat by himself, Miroku sat next to Sango, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, Naraku sat next to Kikyo, Kouga sat next to Kagura and Rin had to sit next to Sesshomaru.

"You have got to be kidding me" Rin muttered under her breath, she slid through Sesshomaru getting to sit next to the window. She wanted to die right on the spot; this was Karma getting back at her for pouring those drinks on Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I poured the drinks over you at star bucks the other night" Rin stated

"Why did you do it?" he asked

"I Thought you would of gotten me the drink because you noticed things about me and what I like but you made it seem like a peace offering by saying "forgive me so I can move on" and it made me seem like another girl" Rin explained.

"But you're not just some other girl Rin you're more then that and I do notice things about you Rin but you should know me I'm not the one who expresses my feelings" Sesshomaru answered. Rin smiled feeling stupid that she acted like a child, who keeps forgetting who Sesshomaru truly is: a block of ice that can't express himself.

"But you do look amazing by the way…does consider a way of me noticing you" he asked. Rin couldn't contain the smile she held inside. She started to feel that sensation again when she was with Sesshomaru and for the first time she didn't want to ignore it anymore.

"No but that's a start and thank you" Rin Replied. She yawned still feeling tired barely getting any sleep last night, she closed her eyes and placed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder feeling so comfortable and feeling small jolts of electricity by touching his cold skin. She never felt so at peace in her past ten years of stress and work, but felt so calm and relaxed for the first time.

Maybe it will be for the best, Rin thought hoping she'd feel optimistic about this trip. She ignored what happened earlier at the airport with him and Kagura and decided maybe she should make a move with Sesshomaru only starting on the right foot this time. She was so caught up in thought she felt everything go away when Sesshomaru started to play with her curls. She felt her tingles going through her body; she even felt her brain turn to mushy when Sesshomaru traced her jaw line giving her goose bumps every where. Even his earthly scent was making her go haywire with arousal and desire.

"Sesshomaru" Rin moaned feeling fully aroused by Sesshomaru. He sensed her arousal and started to like it the smell of it but then he started to loose control of his grip by the over powering smell of it. Rin started to stir around trying to get more "Comfortable" she really wanted to see if her just thought up plan would work. She slid her hand down his inner thigh, Sesshomaru stiffed feeling aroused he didn't want Rin's hand to go up and feel a surprise that might scar her. But every time Rin kept shifting in her sleep her hand would move up. He was too aroused to know if she was sleeping or if she was pretending to be asleep. When he looked at her she looked so peaceful and beautiful for the first time even if the wall might be up or not, but he defiantly didn't want her to feel his crotch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing soon in Virginia" The pilot stated "Please put your seat belt back on thank you". Sesshomaru mentally thanked Kami for saving him from his situation. Rin heard the pilot and decided to go even further with her plan, she started to stir again and breathe on his neck. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't sleeping because she started to kiss all over his neck leaving small trails of butterfly kisses and started to rub his ears. Sesshomaru growled deeply he wanted to take Rin right there and then but he knew she was playing a game so he decided to play a game with her. Rin continue to Rub his ears and leave kisses all over his neck and up to his jaw line and then she kissed him. Sesshomaru froze for a minute then looked her deep in the eyes that were now open.

Its only simple attraction right…I guess it wouldn't be wrong to pursue this for the summer since she finds me attractive as well right, he thought. He didn't want to think rational anymore he pushed Rin up to his body and kissed her back, he licked her lower lip begging for entrance. Rin opened her mouth granting him his wish, Sesshomaru's and Rin's tongue were battling for dominance Sesshomaru won and continue to explore her mouth. Rin was in pure ecstasy loving every minute of what they were doing. While kissing deeply and passionately Sesshomaru pulled her romper down a little so he could have access to her breast. Rin's hand was rubbing his crotch and ear while Sesshomaru stared to leave trails of kisses all over her neck to her breast. He unfasten her bra and attacked her breast by licking her nipples, Rin moaned as quietly as she could but she wanted to scream out loud.

OH Kami if he's that talented with his tongue what else is he talented with. Rin thought she unzipped his pants and slipped her hand through his pants.

"I want you" Rin moaned Sesshomaru attacked her lips savoring every moment of it.

"Rin" Sesshomaru growled he wanted her to submit to her give in to him all the way. But Rin was not going to submit right way, Sesshomaru sensed somebody near so he broke the kiss and Rin tried to catch her breath feeling the ecstasy from it. She placed her bra back on and pulled her romper back up, while Sesshomaru zipped his pants back up. He rested his head on top her head breathing heavily what had happen, Rin made him feel aroused even more he couldn't believe how she could make him feel that way.

"Rin"

"Yes" Rin answered

"Its time to go" Sesshomaru said Rin blushed and got up while waiting for Sesshomaru to leave; she moved out of her seat and tried to her bag.

What just happen, she thought she shook the feeling off not wanting to think about anything but the sensation. She kept trying to get her bag but she was a bit short, Sesshomaru came behind her and got the bag.

"Thank you" Rin answered she grabbed her bag while blushing really hard she started to walk away but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him possessively.

Maybe this trip will really be different then I expected, Rin Thought blushing even harder.

* * *

Well that's chapter ten for you stay tuned for chapter eleven the next day. But here are your daily questions to think about for the next chapter:

Have Rin cheated on Kouga? Will there even be a wedding? Is she really getting married to Kouga? What's going to happen now after that little make up scene between Sesshomaru and Rin? Will they get together? Will Kagome ever forgive Inuyasha for cheating on her? Will Miroku finally tell Sango how he feels? Will Kagura ruin a relationship before it even started? Will Naraku? Or Kikyo?

Stay tuned and review

Rocky Express signing out (peace out)


	11. VB Day one part one

A/N: its been a while and I am so sorry so let me tell you what happen I lost the notebook with the story and then my internet was off so I was basically screwed then I found the note book and still no internet so I just wrote chapter eleven and others and waited but I am so sorry for keeping you readers waiting so here is chapter eleven.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

V.B Day one part one

Normal P.O.V

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked while nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck breathing her sweet scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. Rin was frozen by his action and felt her brain turn into mush.

"I- uh- I" Rin stammered still frozen by his action. Sesshomaru saw this opportunity and grabbed her bag and her waist while walking out on the plane. They saw the group far away talking with each other trying to catch up in the past ten years since a plane ride didn't help. Sesshomaru held Rin closer to his side because he didn't want to let her go just yet or anytime soon.

"Rin boo" Jakoutsu yelled walking toward her. She heard Sesshomaru growl but she nudged her elbow to his ribs making him let her go.

"Boo" Rin said while running to Jakoutsu, he grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to the car; Sesshomaru was behind him walking rather quickly to get Rin to himself.

"What took you guys so long?" Sango asked. Rin's face turned tomato red and bit inside her lip.

"I fell" Rin answered quickly. Sesshomaru came to the car and pulled Rin to his side.

"What the?"

"Actually I want to sit next to Kouga I have to talk to him" Rin blurted out and moved towards Kouga snuggling next to him. The gang's faces dropped except Jakoutsu he just giggled to himself, Sesshomaru tried to keep calm but he was going in and out of his demon state. Rin tried to get closer to Kouga so she could whisper in his ear without any other demons hearing her when she talks to him but everyone else mistook it as Rin was actually romantically involved with Kouga.

"Have you talked to her about it" Rin whispered in Kouga's ear. He nodded.

"I'll talk to you later about what happen don't get mad" Kouga blurted out loud Rin nodded and moved off to the side. Every one else was still in shock by Rin's actions towards Kouga.

_She couldn't be dating him right?_ Kagome thought to herself sitting next to Sango who was next to Miroku. Inuyasha took a seat next to Sesshomaru and the others sat in another car because they didn't want to share with them.

"Hey Kagome how about we go to the beach when we get there" Kouga asked Kagome blushed red and giggled.

"Okay" she answered. Inuyasha wanted to rip Kouga's head right there on the stop.

"Wolf butt she's not going anywhere with you" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh and why not?" Kagome asked she was angry at him for attempting to control her plans with her colleague.

"Yeah dog breathe why not" Kouga asked

"Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha yelled. The tone of voice made Kagome's heart skip a beat. She was still in love with him but she couldn't help but feel sad at the same time for the past.

"I'm going to the beach too Inuyasha as well as Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin so calm down" Sango stated breaking the silence.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said and the rest of the car ride was quite but tense. When they got to the hotel it was beyond amazing.

"Oh my God" Rin yelled. She jumped out of the car and ran inside the hotel not grabbing a piece of luggage. Everyone else got out and not only carried their bags but Rin's as well.

"This place is amazing" Kagome told Sango. Inuyasha was behind her watching the way she walked and swayed her hips.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked everyone shrugged and signed in and got their room key and headed out to their rooms which were all on the same floor.

"I don't know he was here a second ago he probably took Rin's luggage to give it to her" Kagome replied. Sango smiled and looked at Kagome who had the same idea as Sango and smiled as well.

"Hopefully they don't break anything" the girls said at the same time and giggled. Rin ran to her room admiring the colors and view of the beach from her window.

"Wow" she whispered to herself, the room was beautiful, king size bed, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi inside as well as a shower, plasma screen TV in the bed room. She has been to millions of fancy hotels but this room made her feel like she's home. She walked in her bathroom and shed her clothing and took a hot shower, her muscles started to relax and she wet her hair and washed it.

"This feels so great" Rin said to herself. She got out the shower, wrapping her body with a cotton white towel and draped a robe on. She walked in the closet that was set filled with her clothes when she was in the shower and took cover up that hangs off one of her shoulders and a pair of zebra print patent platform high heels and a bathing suit. She blow dried her hair, and straighten it so it could be long and straight as well as her bangs. She put on her swimsuit and the cover up as well as her shades and headed out.

Opening her door she sees Sesshomaru in his swimming trunks, admiring his body of sculptured body as if he was hand craved by God. His muscles and abs made her feel uneasy thinking back in the airport. Drinking the sight of him, Rin licked her lips wanting to bring him to her room and come out a week or never.

"You're going to the beach too fluffy?" Rin asked shifting her gaze from his body to his face, Sesshomaru noticed the slight taint in her eyes and he smirked knowing what she was thinking.

"Let's go Rin" Sesshomaru stated ushering her out the room, Rin was to his side stealing quick glimpses of Sesshomaru and his body.

"So president of Takahashi Corporation" Rin stated making the silence more lively if not dead as it already was.

"How did you know" Sesshomaru asked, they walked into the elevator and Rin just smiled while looking at the buttons.

"You're quite popular in Tokyo and it was all you talked about in high school" Rin replied, waiting for their stop to approach she stared him in the eyes and smiled.

It was everything you dreamed about, Rin thought to herself. They were out of the hotel and to the beach; Rin took off her shoes and felt the sand between her toes.

"How come you didn't put your name on your designs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did actually the first letter of my name and then my grand parents last name" Rin answered and walked ahead. She noticed the girls, well Sango and Kagome chasing after Inuyasha and Miroku, she saw the look on the girl's faces; it was not a playful look at all.

"Hey guys how about a game of Volleyball" Rin yelled everyone stopped running and smirked.

"Girls vs. Boys; game to 21 and if boys win then they choose a girl they want for a date and vise versa for girls" Rin explained everyone agreed. The girls picked Rin as their captain after a five minute argument with Kagura and Kikyo. They boys picked Sesshomaru as captain and Jakoutsu want4ed to be off to the side as the cheerleader on Rin's team.

"How about you girls show some skin" Miroku yelled but fell to the ground due to a quick spike to the head.

"Pervert" Sango murmured

"He's right Sango… we should" Kagome said, she took off her cover up to revel a one piece swimsuit that looked it was shredded on her waist line up not reveling her breast or vagina. Inuyasha had his eyes glued to Kagome's body refusing to peel his eyes away.

"Ladies?" Kagome gestured with a wink, Kagura and Kikyo wore a terry strapless tube with matching bottoms. Sango also wore a one piece swim suit similar to Kagome's. Miroku wouldn't stop staring.

"You girls look hot" All the guys except Sesshomaru stated.

"Hey Rin shed some skin" Naraku said, Sesshomaru Growled but Rin shrugged her shoulders she took her glasses off then took her cover up and everyone gasp.

* * *

Why did everyone gasp? Does Rin have a scar on her body? Is she wearing anything? Or is she wearing nothing at all.

Thank you for being so patient with me a lot has happen these past few weeks and i thank you for not dropping me.


	12. Part two of Day one at VB

A/N: Thanks for the review guys you guys are amazing and I appreciate the generosity you've given me as a writer *cue tears*… Okay moment is beyond over but serious guys' thank you So here is Chapter twelve and its getting good but what make it really great is to review don't forget my infamous quote because it's true…well sort of but if you really think about it reviews really give us an impact. (Okay enough with the lesson of the day) but any way let us go into the story because that's what you guys came to read any way.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Part two day one at V.B

Normal's P.O.V

_"Hey Rin shed some skin" Naraku said, Sesshomaru Growled but Rin shrugged her shoulders she took her glasses off then took her cover up and everyone gasp._

Everyone was staring at her extremely perfect, toned curvy body, which was in a Sequin Animal Print Scrunch Butt Monokini. It showed every piece of skin she had been hiding, in her clothes, she was cleanly shaved and her butt was showing. Rin was beyond sexy in her Monokini; everybody was mesmerized by her body, they were in a presence of a goddess and the volleyball game was the very last thing on their mind.

"Let's play" Rin stated snapping everyone out of their trance from staring at her beautiful body. She got to the back and served the boys were still looking at her body; amazed by the way she moved and served the ball.

An Hour later

"We won girls" Kagome announced everyone cheered except the boys

"No fair you had Rin to your advantage" Inuyasha said "She have an incredible sexy body how could we as guys not be distracted by that"

"All is fair guys" Rin said grabbing her cover up and all of a sudden the trance was once again broken the guys started blinking again trying to figure out what just happened.

"Inuyasha…I'm choosing Kouga" Kagome told him Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Really wolf face over there" Inuyasha growled

"I'm kidding Yasha I'm choosing you" Kagome joked she laughed softly feeling embarrassed; Kikyo choose her fiancé, Sango Chose Miroku.

"Kouga I choose you" Rin said it took every ounce of Sesshomaru's being not to rip Kouga in half.

_What does she see in that pathetic wolf_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Well that leaves me and you Sessy" Kagura said

"I refuse to walk the same way with you" Sesshomaru stated "So I refused to go out with you."

"But we won I choose you no ifs, ands, or buts" Kagura stated winking at him. Sesshomaru walked away.

"Eight o' clock it is" Kagura yelled running after him. Rin started to walk to the layout chairs on the beach and Kouga followed, he sat in a chair and Rin snuggled up under him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Rin say what's on your mind" Kouga said sniffing her hair.

"It's weird how I used to hate wolves but ever sense I met you I've grown to love wolves more and more" Rin explained

"More than dogs perhaps?" Kouga questioned. Rin elbowed his rib, giggling at his joke.

"Don't push to that topic, I'm still not happy about the whole you and Kagura thing I thought you were coming with Ayame" Rin asked. Kouga sighed really loudly and rubbed his face with his spare hand that wasn't wrapped around Rin.

"Ayame is still in Milan and she might stay there for good" Kouga answered Rin shot up from the embrace and looked at him.

"What!? She have to come with out her there is no wedding I need her I didn't do all these designs for nothing" Rin argued.

"I know but she isn't a happy camper right now" Kouga said.

"Well I didn't plan this wedding just so someone who is apart of it not to show; Kouga you know how important this day is for me you can't screw it up" Rin explained

"I know Rin I know but you really didn't have to go all out for this wedding" Kouga stated Rin elbowed his rib again feeling slightly mad.

"This wedding means a lot to me and we are going through this weather for good or bad it will happen" Rin stated. Snuggling under Kouga once again Rin couldn't help but think about how Sesshomaru and Kagura might actually go on a date even though he said no Sesshomaru can be really unpredictable at times.

"Hey Rin can you help me get an- Oh I'm sorry for ruining your moment" Kagome stated walking away. Rin sighed getting up she looked in Kouga's eyes and he jerked his head towards Kagome. Rin got up running after Kagome she was immediately stopped by a figure in front of her.

"Ah Rin I say your body is the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Naraku said

"Gee thanks, I really have to go now kagome needs me" Rin replied walking away from Naraku.

"Until next time Rin" Naraku stated. Rin was disgusted she ran to Kagome's room without stopping, walking in the door catching her breath she noticed Jakoutsu curling Kagome's hair.

"You needed me" Rin answered trying to catch her breath.

"I need a dress for tonight" Kagome replied trying to stay calm and also forgetting the fact she saw Rin and Kouga in a lover's embrace. Rin sighed walking into Kagome's closet she went through all her clothes and found a dress that needed to be fixed a bit, she grabbed a pair of Jakoutsu scissor's and pins and started to cut out some places of the dress and its length and pinned in some spots. Rin then tossed the dress to Kagome and handed her a pair of red satin black lace overlay peep toe pump platform heels; Kagome walked to her bathroom and came out wearing a black peek a boo dress that only showed her hip and waist a little, with the heels, curly hair and red lips.

"Well what do you think?" Kagome asked feeling a little insecure.

"Inuyasha was a fool to let you go sweetheart" Jakoutsu told her Kagome couldn't help but smile at his remark.

"Eat your heart out Inuyasha" Rin stated "honestly you're freaking hot" Kagome hugged Rin and Jakoutsu the same time and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks guys I love you so much." Kagome said blowing kisses before leaving. Rin and Jakoutsu left her room heading towards the bar; Rin leaned on Jakoutsu feeling worn out.

"You should go and have a drink sweetie" Jakoutsu told her

"Yeah but I thought we could hang out" Rin stated.

"Sweetie this bitch has a date with a captain" Jakoutsu replied Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"Well you better look cute and give me all the dirty, nasty deeds tonight" Rin said heading toward her room.

"Don't think I'll be back by tonight" Jakoutsu yelled Rin couldn't help but giggle. She jumped in the shower heating her body up with hot water and making sure she doesn't get it wet. After the shower she picked out black lacy undergarments to wear, diving in her closet she found a leather one shoulder dress that looked cute with her black satin hidden platform pump stiletto heels. She straightens her hair, and applied a soft shade of pink lipstick and long diamond earrings on.

_It may be for the bar but hey you never know who you might meet there _Rin thought. Heading out she grabbed her purse, opening her door she was face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

* * *

Who is Ayame? What is her relationship to both Rin and Kouga? Is this wedding really going to happen? Will Kagome tell the others what she saw and heard? What is Sesshomaru doing at her room?

Stay tuned…

Don't forget to review its important…

Rocky Express signing out…

Going…Going…Gone


	13. Vodka makes one do crazy things

A/N: So here is chapter thirteen and boy is this is going good. Well don't forget to review because it motivates me to continue to write so I know where to go with it that way I'm not doing something wrong.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Too much Vodka can make one do crazy things

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here" Rin asked, brown met gold and the intensity from the gaze gave Rin such a rush of shivers. Just him looking at her turned her on, Sesshomaru crashed his mouth to Rin's holding on her waist pulling her as physically close as he could. Rin moaned through the kiss, it was everything she ever wanted from it and it felt even better than she imagined it. Licking the bottom of her lip Rin granted him access and the battle of dominance was on. Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room and closed the door with his foot not bothering breaking the hot passionate kiss with Rin.

"Sesshomaru" Rin moaned in ecstasy feeling elated it was a new drug she couldn't get enough of and she didn't want to quit anytime soon. She kicked off her shoes getting short and Sesshomaru picked her up and Rin wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close, letting him leave trails down her neck and body, he gently tossed her on the bed and landed on top of her.

"Rin" Sesshomaru growled in her ear rubbing his hand down her leg and to her inner thigh, Rin couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Dear Kami I think I might loose control, Rin thought while Sesshomaru kissing the valley of her breast.

I need the upper hand, she thought. She began to roll her hips to his groin and Sesshomaru immediately stopped and stared at Rin with lustful eyes wanted to tear her apart. She saw this as her chance and pushed her weight to him so he could lie down and she began to grind Sesshomaru and rotating her hips in a pace that was killing Sesshomaru. Rin couldn't help but feel the pleasure through her plan as well; leaving trails of kisses through his neck she started to rub his ears and Sesshomaru couldn't contain himself he started to see flashes of red.

"Do you want me" Rin whispered in a hungry lustful voice, Sesshomaru growled and attempted to touch Rin. She licked the outer shell of his ear and blew into it.

"Then come catch me" She got off of Sesshomaru grabbed her shoes and walked away slowly looking back she winked at him and left the room leaving Sesshomaru confused and hungry for more.

"What can I get for you miss" The bartender asked.

"A Vodka tonic please" She answered with a smile waiting for her drink she looked out to the ocean and couldn't help but see the beauty of the night.

"That wasn't nice" Sesshomaru growled holding Rin's waist pulling her up towards him. Her back was facing him and she knew what she did because she felt the evidence poking her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck when his hands touched her body sending her on frenzy to Ecstasy Island.

"What ever do you mean" Rin asked playing coy, she turned and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I was getting ready to enjoy myself." Rin got her drink and finished it really quickly letting it go to her head she asked for another and after finishing the third one she heard her favorite song "Sway" by Dean Martin and seductively walked to the dance floor.

"Shall we dance Sesshomaru" Rin gestured moving her hips in a sexual way that was an insider. She rolled her hips and began touching herself in a seductive way that all eyes were on her and Rin enjoyed the attention. A random male came up behind Rin; she accepted his invitation to dance with her she twirled her hips grinding in a slow tempting way. She turned wrapping one leg around him she pulled his tie towards her making him face her chest; she rolled her hips making the man horny for her body. She let him go and departed away from him and continued her solo sexual dance, after a minute she felt a familiar pair of hands grabbed her waist.

"Took you long enough" Rin stated. Sesshomaru breathed down her neck she loved the way he was holding her, she rested her head in the rook of his neck allowing him to have a better angle of her neck. She continues to grind against him and he followed her movements fluidly and it made Rin feel hot all over.

"Never knew you could dance like this" She said in a tempting voice; she couldn't help but feel like a vixen waiting for her prey but wanted to play with it first and right now Sesshomaru was her main and only target. Rin swiftly turned to face him and took control of the dance, taking the lead of the dance, she rotated her hips in a circular motion making their dance seem forbidden yet sinful. She knew all eyes were on them and she didn't care because to her it was just the two of them dancing the forbidden dance to their movements. Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer breathing in her scent, as soon as they were lips distance Rin pushed him away and walked off the dance floor. Taking a bottle of Vodka from the table she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not" She asked playfully walking away with Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagome sat in her chair at the reserved table she made for the both of them waiting for Inuyasha to come. She wanted them to have dinner and possibly have a good time with nothing to talk about that relates to college. She looked at her watch and sighed, she called the waiter over.

"Yes miss what can I get you?" The waiter asked

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks please and make it a double" She told him waiting for her drink, she looked at her watch again.

"Here you are Miss" the waiter said placing the drink down Kagome thanked him and drank it quickly. She gave the glass to he waiter gesturing she wanted another.

"Late like always" Kagome told herself and took a sip of her second drink.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly walking next to her; she lifted her head and saw Inuyasha in a suit with flowers and a teddy bear.

"You're late" Kagome spat, the hard liquor was going to her head slowly making her feel quite emotional.

"You're Gorgeous" Inuyasha stated mesmerized by her appearance when she got up to hug him.

"Thank you for the lilies; I see you remembered my favorite flower" Kagome remarked still frowning feeling a surge of emotions rushing through her. She downed her drink hoping it clean her system.

"I got you something" Inuyasha said reaching in his coat pocket.

"I don't want an apology gift Inuyasha and you know it" Kagome answered He pulled out a jewelry boxy and opened it, Kagome gasped.

* * *

What is in the Box? Is it an engagement ring? Did he propose? WHat happen to Rin and Sesshomaru? Why does every one Gasp?

Stay tuned to find out more in chapter fourteen

Don't forget to review it makes the world go round!

RockyExpress Signing off


	14. At the end of the day i made my choice

A/N: I was in a good mood today so I decided to post chapter fourteen that way I won't keep you readers on the cliff. So here is chapter fourteen…Enjoy

Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

At the end of the day I made my choice

"_I don't want an apology gift Inuyasha and you know it." Kagome answered; he pulled out a jewelry box and opened it, Kagome gasped._

"Is that my?"

"Yes it's your charm bracelet back in middle school, I found it a year ago when I as in my backyard and I thought of you when I saw it" Inuyasha explained "I got it fixed and polished and even added a few new charms." Kagome smiled and took it placing it back to its original spot. The musicians walked on the stage and started to play a smooth jazz song.

"Care to dance Kagome" Inuyasha asked getting up walking to her side holding out his hand. She took his hand; while leading her to the dance for the lights were dimmed to perfection to set the mood.

"You honestly look amazing Kags." Inuyasha whispered; a soft smile crept to her lips.

"Thank you" She answered. Inuyasha took her hand in his and placed it on his shoulder and placed both hands on her waist.

"Feels like winter formal all over again" Inuyasha stated.

"It really does" Kagome replied giggling at his remark thinking back on the good memories at the high school, but then the thought of Rin leaving entered her mind.

"Kagome she came back, she had her reason to leave" Inuyasha stated reading her mind like magic.

"Yeah I guess we all had a reason to leave Inuyasha" Kagome stated

"But why"

"Why What?"

"Why did you leave Kagome?" Inuyasha asked; Kagome sighed really loudly she didn't want to talk about the past.

"You know why Inuyasha" Kagome told him.

"No I don't" Inuyasha replied she looked into his golden eyes with her chocolate one.

"I left because I was not going waste my life waiting for you to choose between me or her. I always knew you guys had a past together I felt like you would of chosen her over me any day if you had the chance; face it Inuyasha it was always going to be about Kikyo, even if it was not it always is about her, she is still in your heart like a bad romance you will never fully let her go" Kagome explained "So I left because I knew the answer back then I still go by it today because I saw how you looked at her at the reunion it wasn't the same as the way you looked at me. You still love her Inuyasha and you always will". Inuyasha was quiet through her explanation; Kagome knew he agreed with every word she said.

"And you never once tried to look for me and say you were sorry; you broke my heart to a million pieces and never once looked back to say you were sorry; you are just like your brother Inuyasha no guys are no different when it comes down to the heart you are both one of the same" Kagome whispered feeling broken wishing she had another drink in her hand and crying to love songs. She released herself from Inuyasha's hold but he kept his grip on her.

"Please let me go" Kagome said Inuyasha was thinking it two ways let her go so she could walk away or let her go and fully let her live her life and forget about her.

"Why did you choose me" Inuyasha asked.

"Please let me go" Kagome cried Inuyasha left her go and she walked away heading to her room feeling regret of everything.

"I picked you because I wanted to believe things would be different" Kagome whispered when she stopped feeling as far away from him and headed to Rin's room in the need to find a shoulder to cry on.

"This was fun I haven't laughed in ages Miroku" Sango laughed wearing a purple cocktail dress and matching purple heels.

"I had fun too Sango" Miroku replied walking her to her door like a gentlemen and keeping his hands in check.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow maybe we can do this again just me and you" Sango said then softly kissed him on the lips. "Good night" She walked into her room, Miroku walked away smiling feeling like he won a million bucks. Sango smiled from the kiss she gave him, feeling a new sense of bravery. She kicked off her heels once she started to take her earrings off someone knocked her door; she opened her door to see a teary face make up ruined Kagome.

"I'm sorry I just needed someone to talk to and Rin wasn't in her room" Kagome cried. Sango hugged Kagome trying to comfort her the best way she could, Kagome told her what happened and how he did nothing, Sango's blood started to boil.

"How can he be so dense and not say sorry or give you an explanation…I'm killing him Kagome" Sango answered.

"No Sango it's fine really" Kagome replied "Let's have a girl's night in... I mean the night is still you know; let's hang out inside"

"Okay Kagome" Sango replied

"Plus you can tell me about that kiss you planted on Miroku" Kagome added smiling; Sango turned Scarlett red from her remark.

"You saw that?" Sango question Kagome shook her head and smiled it was nice seeing Sango happy almost when she saw Rin…

"Rin is getting married to Kouga!" Kagome yelled out of no where.

"What; what do you mean she's getting married to Kouga, he's not even her type" Sango replied

"Earlier today I saw her in a lover's embrace with him discussing a wedding and sounded like theirs Sango I saw with my own two eyes and then she talked about a Ayame what ever that meant and how it was staying in Milan not coming she was upset because if it wasn't there then there was no wedding" Kagome explained. Sango couldn't believe her ears; Rin their best friend was getting married to Kouga the guy in high school who never looked her way. It was unbelievable; strictly impossible for two people who do not share the slightest idea whom are getting married.

"Impossible, Rin is in love with Sesshomaru since fifth grade she would never give up on Sesshomaru like that" Sango stated.

"Sango the two were in a lover's embrace she was snuggled under him and he wrapped his arm around her talking about a freaking wedding I truly believe Sesshomaru is no longer in the picture" Kagome replied walking into her bathroom trying to clean up a little before they went to a bar to have a quick drink.

"I didn't know you can dance like that" Sesshomaru said they were gazing at the beach sitting in a swing chair that was on the porch connected to the hotel.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Rin stated taking off her heels and a swirl of Vodka before setting it aside in the bushes near them.

"Are you with Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why do you care" Rin asked gazing at the full moon. "It is none of your business about whom I'm with or what I'm doing with them so please butt out"

"Rin; is it because you left you felt like you need to connect with someone" Sesshomaru asked, she slowly turned to face him and the walls came back up.

"Fuck you okay I left because I couldn't take it anymore I didn't need to connect with anyone" Rin answered defensively.

"You couldn't take what" Sesshomaru asked reopening some wounds that were finally being healed.

"You! I couldn't stand another day seeing you being in love with Kagura; sometimes I wish you would of chosen me instead of her, but seeing you two together back then made me sick to my stomach" Rin said "Seeing how you loved her but she truly lusted after you; you chose her not seeing her as a slut and it really made me feel stupid to go after a guy whom you tried everything for him to notice you go after the high school tramp."

"I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't you were too wrapped around her finger to notice me; I took all AP classes, high honor roll, nothing lower than a 99%, they even selected me to be valedictorian but I declined because I felt you deserved it, I even became vice president of our school; I worked my ass off I even sacrificed everything for you to even have a single glance at me and to think you even saw me was shot down when you dated her" Rin yelled

"Rin-I"

"Save it Sesshomaru, just save it there is nothing you can do or say to change the past ten years of pain I went through but at the end of the day we made our choices and went through with it; I became a successful designer and you became president of your father's company" Rin explained getting up and walking away "But please stay out of anything I do with Kouga it is between me and him." Sesshomaru was thinking how he hurt her again; he got up took her shoes and ran after her.

"I'm not going to let you walk away this time…not again" Sesshomaru stated, Rin gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Rin I'm sorry for the past ten years and I know I can't change it but I want to start over again." Sesshomaru explained. She stared at him and sighed feeling skeptical about it.

"Sesshomaru I can't; not after all this time you finally recognized me its stupid and I'm busy planning a special event that means the world to me" Rin stated thinking about the wedding.

"What about the plane and hotel room incidents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You tell me; since you were the one that came into my room" Rin answered she grabbed her shoes.

"Rin you know I am never the one to say how I feel but say it in another way by expressing it with action" Sesshomaru replied

"So you have an arousal for me…wow because of the physical appearance" Rin said throwing his own words back at him, she was angry by his statement and slapped him hard in the face.

"You are an asshole" Rin yelled still trying to find the words to say she punched him hard in the jaw. Sesshomaru didn't flinch or move from Rin's blows she got tired and dropped to the sand in defeat.

"I should have stopped you when you left, I should have run after you but I didn't Rin and I lived with that for ten years…Ten years without your smile, presence, just without you and I dumped Kagura a second year of college when she cheated on me with Naraku. But seeing you at the reunion made me feel for the first time alive when you walked through those doors and I couldn't help but feel a strange emotion of hope" Sesshomaru confessed. He held Rin in his arm; holding her close to his body.

"And I'm not going to wait another ten years or you to leave again and never return" Sesshomaru stated as he buried his face in her hair breathing in scent. He could never get enough of her honey Japanese cherry blossom scent. Rin stood there frozen still processing his confession she didn't know whether to trust him again or just see where it goes, but she couldn't give the benefit of the doubt. But for once she felt content with her life after all these years she felt he finally saw the picture and she felt content about it.

"I" Rin started she looked at her watch to see it's three in the morning. "Crap I have to go get the dress for the wedding" Rin got up and ran back to the hotel. Sesshomaru was shocked by her words.

Wedding? He thought

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran after her; he got past her picked her up bridal style and ran to the hotel reaching her room in a blink of an eye.

"Sesshomaru I have work to do" Rin protested

Not with wolf face you don't he thought he didn't like the fact that Rin might marry Kouga he was not going to let her marry the pathetic wolf who is unfit for her. He dropped her on the bed and walked to her closet he found her sleepwear.

"You have to rest" Sesshomaru replied "you can wake up and work then" Rin got up and unzipped her dress. Sesshomaru nearly lost control at the sight of Rin's body in lacy lingerie. She grabbed the orange silk sleepwear and put them on and jumped to bed.

"Happy?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru kicked off his shoes, took his pants off, jacket and shirt and climbed into bed with her spooning.

"Satisfied" he whispered in her ear. Rin giggled she turned over resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You wished Maru" She laughed. The sound of his heartbeat was a soothing lullaby to Rin's ears all the sleep that she's pushed off for so many years have rushed to her like a tidal wave and all she could do was surrender to it. She dozed off quickly and peacefully. For the first time in so many years she felt at peace when she fell asleep on Maru's chest.

"You are mine forever" He whispered in her ear knowing she was in too deep to even listening to a word he said.

* * *

Whoa what is going on here is Rin cheating on Kouga? Will Sango tell the newly information to someone else or Rin? Will Sesshomaru finally get off his lazy ass and tell Rin how he truly feels? Will Inuyasha see the light and go after the girl he truly loves the most? What will become of Miroku? Who is Ayame? When is this Mysterious Wedding?

Stay tuned to find out more…Don't forget to review

Rocky Express Signing off

Going…Going…Gone


	15. Day two at VB things are getting heated

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story I mean it really means a lot that you guys actually like this story.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Mind your business it might do justice for you

Rin's P.O.V

I was woken by the bright Virginia sunlight beaming down on my face; I felt refreshed but I had a slight pounding to the head because the alcohol I consumed. I have not felt this renewed since high school the first day of senior year; getting up I felt an anchor holding me down with such force. I felt scared when I turned my nerves were immediately calmed it was Sesshomaru, I couldn't help but smile by remembering the events from yesterday. He wrapped his arm around my waist keeping away from the world I noticed that he looked like an angel when he's sleeping, he doesn't look guarded just vulnerable. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his face, since he was asleep; I traced his markings lightly with my finger tips and then his jaw line but left small butterfly kisses from my traces.

"I wish every moment with you could be this warm" I whispered in his ear then lay back in bed. Glancing at the lock I realized I had work to do and I was in bed way too long; I quickly got up carefully not waking up Mr. Icebox and grabbed some clothes, shoes and my glasses. I knew my work was in Jakoutsu room because he believed that if I had the designs in my room then I would never come out for "fresh air". I left the room and headed straight towards Jakoutsu's room I got the spare key he gave me walked in; headed straight for the shower and took a hot bath. Getting dress in a striped v-neck poncho, black denim acid wash skinny leg jeans, and my favorite comfortable color block peeoptoe wide t strap platform wedges. I noticed Jakoutsu was passed out drunk on the bed naked; how do I know well the bitch doesn't sleep with clothes on and I found out the hard way when I decided to have a sleep over; and I didn't care because he was gay and its who he is as a person so I just ignored I slept with a naked dude for the past five years whose gay.

"Hello room serviceman I have your breakfast special, coffee, orange juice, and painkillers the strongest ones you have and fresh clean towels please thank you." I said on the phone. Once the phone was on the hook I walked to Jakoutsu's curtains and pulled them apart allowing the bright sunlight to hit him on the face.

"Oh my God it's brad Pitt!" I yelled and Jakoutsu jumped out of bed in a flash looking all over for him; I just laughed at him and smiled when he shot me the infamous "Bitch Imma kills you" glare.

"I love you babe" I told him containing my giggles that were killing me just waiting to be free.

"No bitch, that was low you know he's my future husband" Jakoutsu stated, I let out the giggles I could no longer contain in my body.

"Babe, he's straight; he's not gay" I laughed

"Sweet heart he haven't tasted this sweet heaven of Jakoutsu" He replied I laughed some more and looked at him and gave him a "are you sure about that" look. Jakoutsu pouted and muttered something about him turning any guy gay if he wanted to.

"I love you; now I need my designs so I could recheck the runway look for next week" I told him smiling. He just stared at me, studied me.

"You had sex didn't you" He asked.

"No boo if I did you know you'd be the first to know; now can you please give me the designs and put some pants on room service is going to come in any second" I told him while he walked into his closet getting my designs and pants. There was a knock on his door and it was room service they were nice enough to set up the table of food and coffee and placed the towel in the bathroom. I gave the man a hundred dollar bill for his job and closed the door in his face. Jakoutsu came out in sweats and showed his nice lean muscular body; with my design book in his hand. I grabbed my glasses and looked into the designs making sure everything goes as plan; I started humming "Thinking about you" by Norah Jones.

"Rin; what happen last night" Jakoutsu asked stuffing his face with pancakes, I was on the second to last design of the first book and had two more to go.

"We talked, danced, kissed, talked, and slept together" I summed up for him he spat out the food on my book I dumped his eaten food in the trash and cleaned the wet spots dry.

"Try keeping the food in your mouth" I told him and went to the next design.

"You slept together" He said

"Not like that Boo" I replied going to the next book, getting started on the designs.

"But you're glowing; babe you never glow at all so if he's giving it to you good keep pursuing it, hell it's better than the closed life Rin who is uptight and not having fun" Jakoutsu stated. I smiled to myself and continued my designs while he was busy stuffing his face.

Two hours later…

"Call Mia and Martha to come here today with the photo shoot designs, and cancel the lunch date with Calvin until after Fashion week is over in New York when we go back" I told Jakoutsu who was dialing my personal assistance to help me with my needs because Jakoutsu is just my makeup/ hair stylist not my assistant. Then all of a sudden he stops and looked at me; he seemed as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Babe don't get mad okay" he told me handing me some water from the mini fridge.

"What's wrong" I asked

"He's here"

"Who's here?"

"Hojo your ex fiancé is here"

"What!?" I yelled "What do you mean here like in America here, in New york here or Here Here"

"Here here" Jakoutsu answered I stood up spilling the water out the widow in shock.

"How the hell is he here in Virginia Beach" I told him Jakoutsu explained while he was on his date he saw Hojo and that he came and said he's here to see me; I sat down in the chair just annoyed with the fact that the guy who I called off my wedding with is here; and what makes it worse, I have a wedding to plan and my best friends from my reunion are here as well. What could possibly go wrong?

"Oh that reminds me you have a lunch date with him today" Jakoutsu told me I banged my head on the table.

"Kami just kill me now" I said aloud. I didn't want to go but Jakoutsu said always be the bigger person in things that way they can be jealous of you. I hated one bit of how he was right so I sucked up my pride finished my designs and then one question came to mind.

"How the hell did he know I would be here?" I asked.

"Fashion show Rin and paparazzi" he stated. I stuck my tongue at him and walked to the door but stopped realizing one thing.

"I can't go to my room" I told him

"Why not?"

"Sesshomaru is there still sleeping" I told him

"Damn girl are you sure you guys didn't have sex because if you did I didn't know you had it in you to knock the guy out" Jakoutsu stated I threw the phone at him for being him and tried to kill him with my eyes.

"We just cuddled after a drunken conversation on my part" I answered

"Go in my closet I brought an extra spare of your clothes in case of emergency" He told me I couldn't help but hug Jakoutsu for always coming through for me.

"I owe you big time" I told him running into his closet. And came out in an Animal print long sleeve lace back dress and black crochet fabric leather cutout peep toe platform heels.

"You look hot chicka" Jakoutsu shouted

"Of dresses to keep for emergencies you keep this one?" I questioned him he ignored my question and took me to the chair to curly my hair and do my make up. Once I was done he basically gave me a second look.

"Oh yeah Ayame is coming today" he tells me I couldn't help but feel elated by one piece of good news I've been told today. I couldn't contain my excitement I jumped up and down feel extremely happy that Ayame is coming. I walked out the door and headed for the café Jakoutsu told me to go.

"Rin" I heard someone called out to me, I turned and saw Hojo the famous international Japanese singer who is also known as my ex fiancé.

"Hojo" I said taking off my shades that I put on last minute so I could make an entrance when I took them off and flipped my extremely curly hair. I walked towards him putting a little pep in my step swaying my hips without even trying. I sat down and looked at him, it's been a year now and he's changed, he looks a lot clean now then back then with the drinking problem he had but that wasn't why I left him.

"you look great Rin or shall I say ravishing as ever" He tells me giving me those mischievous eyes I once fell for, but not any more I just stared at him waiting for him to get to the point that way this "lunch" could be cut short.

"Hojo cut the bullshit, and tell me why you're here harassing my life" I replied folding my arms and crossing my legs. He sighed really loudly and decided not to waste my time like he did in the past.

"I miss you Rin and I want you back I want to marry you and this time I promise to be faithful" Hojo replied I wanted to smack the crap out of him telling me this, knowing what this meant to me.

"And what makes you think I'll say yes just jump into your arms" I asked him

"Your undying love for me?" Hojo replied he grabbed my face and kissed me dead on the lips, I saw taken by shock I punched him square in the jaw and kicked him in the gut.

"You fucking pig" I yelled feeling angry walking away but what really shocked me was a flash of white that passed me. Could it of been Sesshomaru? He wouldn't even know I was here unless he followed me which could be impossible because I woke up three hours before him. I shook the image and thoughts out my head and headed back to the Hotel to work on my designs.

"Miss Rin your dresses came today" the hotel manager told me I couldn't help but smile I took the packages and ran to my room. I ripped the box open and there they were my mother's wedding dress and my old never got to wear it wedding dress.

"Mom's dress is so beautiful" I said I always wanted to wear it; it was a classic mermaid dress, and mine was a princess. So I got to work got out my sewing kit I asked Jakoutsu him to bring and my scissors and got to work. I had to make this dress breath taking for the wedding and I won't sleep until I did.

Five hours later…

I finished the dress and did a final check it was beyond amazing, I took the up part of my princess dress and placed it on the mermaid and cut the bottom of the mermaid and combined it with the princess bottom made sure is wasn't so closed and it wasn't too poufy. It was perfect; I had to try on my dress. I stood in front of the mirror and smiled, this dress is beyond beautiful, and I never felt like a bride in my entire life except for today. When I stepped in this dress I couldn't help but feel like a bride getting married for the first time. I even made a veil out of the rest from the left over dresses and put that one on too.

"You are glowing in that dress" I heard a voice from behind when I turned around and saw Ayame my best friend; my entire world, she's all that I have left. I ran to her and hugged her so tightly.

"You came" I told her

"Of course I came you think I'd miss the most important thing to you" Ayame said taking off her shades. She's the famous international Japanese model we met in Tokyo way back when I was two years old and she was three. We've been close ever since and then I moved to America to be in the fifth grade, and that was when I met Sesshomaru.

"Wow Rin the dress is gorgeous" Ayame said I looked back in the mirror and smiled. I was glowing as Jakoutsu and Ayame said maybe it was last night that got me this way or maybe it is the wedding that is making me feel this way. I guess I'll never know but one thing I know for sure is I absolutely love the combination of my mother's old wedding dress and my old never got to be worn wedding dress.

"Rin what are you wearing?" A voice said from the back

* * *

Who is the voice that said that? Why is Ayame there? Is Rin fully going through with this wedding? Why is Hojo even in the picture? Did Sesshomaru truly see Rin "Kissing" Hojo? Will Rin and Sesshomaru ever be together? Hey where's Kagura? And Naraku and Kikyo?

All great answers that will be answered in Chapter sixteen

Stay tuned and don't forget to review

Rocky Express Signing out

Going…Going…Gone…


	16. A day at the beach never goes as plan

A/N: So I've been reading your reviews and I've taken this into consideration so I decided to get a beta reader and I'm making a job offer if any of you guys want to be my beta reader PM me and I will give you the details and if your picked I'll let you be the co author of my next story on So if you are interested please PM and I'll tell you what I want and if your cool with it then the job is yours with the offer as well.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

A day at the beach can never be for the better

Rin's P.O.V

Everything was not the way I wanted it to be at all yesterday. With Hojo kissing me and Sesshomaru seeing it, then the fact that Sango and Kagome saw me in my wedding dress didn't make things any better.

_Flash back_

"_He's on lucky bastard" Ayame said before I blushed at her remark_

_"Rin what are you wearing?" A voice said from the back. I turned to see a shock Kagome and a passive face Sango looking at me this was not they way I wanted things to go._

"_My mother's dress mixed with my never worn wedding dress" I told them, things were getting uncomfortable for me and Ayame sensing my anxiety took matters into her own hands_

"_Hi I'm Ayame" She cut in gesturing her hand to shake the girl's hands._

"_Rin told me so much about you guys back in Tokyo" Ayame stated once the girls shook her hand._

"_Wait Ayame, as in the Ayame like the famous international Japanese model Ayame?" Kagome asked. Ayame shook her hand and the girls squeal; going complete goo goo eyes for Ayame and forgetting the fact I'm in a dress. I took this time to get out of the wedding dress and changed into clothes and jumped into the conversation as if nothing had happen._

_End flashback_

Shaking off yesterday's events I decided to relieve the dress and actually try to take a "day off". So I invited the girls and Jakoutsu to the beach, drink a few drinks, get a tan and gossip a little. I quickly snapped out of my plans when there was a knock on my door I opened it to find a very mad Sesshomaru.

"You've been avoiding me all day yesterday" Sesshomaru growled.

"I know; I had my reasons" I told him trying to keep yesterday's events to my self. He wrapped his hands around my waist and nuzzled his head into my neck; I fought everything inside me not to melt in his hands and lock the door. I released myself from his hold and looked into his eyes, the looked on his face could make someone want to die right now but I mirrored his glance and folded my arms waiting for him to tell me why he was actually in my room.

"What" he growled I continued to stare at him and was getting nothing out of him; I huffed really loud and took my clothes right in front of him. Ignoring the fact he was in my room and walked into my closet getting dressed in my swimsuit. It was an Exotic teal leopard Monokini, black multi fabric leather printed platform wedges and a chiffon tribal tunic. I grabbed my pilot shades and applied pink lip gloss and gave one last look to Sesshomaru before I left. I walked to the private cabaña Jakoutsu rented for us and I met the girls and him. I sat next to Ayame and Kagome and sat down looking at the view of the beach.

"This is what I needed" I said out loud and took the margarita from the table. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to spill what happen.

"Yesterday my ex-fiancé Hojo came to visit me" I announced "And he wanted me back and kissed me on the mouth and the worst part is I believe Sesshomaru saw me"

"Uh-oh" Ayame and Jakoutsu said

"Uh-oh is right" I said downing the rest of my drink "So what can a girl do to get some shots around here"

"Rin what else happened?" Sango asked I motioned the bartender to come my way and ordered a round of tequila shots for all of us.

"I avoided him and he came to my room, I got ready, and left him in my room" I said once the bartender came with our drinks I felt like having fun since this will be the only time I will have.

"Lets have some fun and ignore what happen to me now who wants to take this tequila shot with me" I said feeling some what buzzed from the margarita. I walked to Ayame and she laid down I placed the glass on her belly the salt on her chest and the lime in her mouth.

"Anybody Wanna join me" I motioned Kagome did the set up on Sango and Jakoutsu offered to be the timer once he said go I licked the salt off her chest letting it burn my taste buds, then I did a blowjob with the shot; once I took it out of my hands I sort of kissed Ayame when I got the lime out her mouth.

"Rin wins round one" Jakoutsu yelled I jumped up and down feeling ecstatic, Kagome pouted and called for a rematch.

"Hey guys what's with the commotion" Miroku asked seeing us about to take tequila shot the boys came in and stared at us.

"Rin wins round two" Jakoutsu stated again and I jumped up and down feeling extremely buzzed.

"Never knew you had it in you to drink Rin" Kouga joked I brushed his comment off and did a head check on the boys; one is missing.

"Where's iinuyasha" I slurred my words a little Kouga sat next to me and I snuggled under him, I reached for another shot but Kouga took my shot and drank it for himself. I pouted and he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and I let it go. Everyone was really quiet except Jakoutsu and Ayame. I glanced at Sesshomaru he was in and out of demon state but I was in and out of being coherent.

"Well Naraku and Kikyo called off the engagement yesterday and Inuyasha is comforting her and Kagura went home" Miroku replied cutting off the awkward silence that was made, then everything really stopped I looked at Sango who looked at Kagome and she was extremely quiet which is never good. If you know Kagome for a while you should know if Kagome is really quiet run while you still can: walk, run, see, hear, speak, and most importantly live. I looked at Jakoutsu to be the lifesaver of this mini party we were having because it wasn't going to be pretty with the ticking time bomb Kagome.

"Game time guys" Jakoutsu yelled I mentally sighed thanking Kami officially ending the silence.

"Let's play truth or dare that game never gets old" Jak announced we all agreed; Jakoutsu started off.

"Rin truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take a shot off Sesshomaru's body in one minute" Jakoutsu replied I gave him a death glare and set up the station on Sesshomaru's body.

Dear Kami I want to die at the sight of his body I thought to myself I placed the lime in his mouth and waited for Kagome to give me the go. Once she did I slowly licked the salt off Sesshomaru's chest, and then quickly drank the shot from his belly button dived my tongue in the hole cleaning every drop of tequila. When I motion to lips for the salt every thing started to spin; I wanted the world to stop I needed to lie down but if I did then Jakoutsu would assign me a much harder dare knowing him. I crashed my lips to Sesshomaru's lip sucking the lime off swallowing it. When I got up Kagome checked her watch.

"You did it, and under a minute too" She announced I jumped up and down but I slipped, I waited my body to meet the floor with a hard crash but it never came. I opened my eyes starting at two orbs of gold. Sesshomaru saved me, slowly picking me up I sat down next to Kouga collecting my thoughts. As the game continued no body chose truth because they didn't want to see like sissies. In result: Kagome had to pretend to be a chicken in front of the entire beach, Sango gave Miroku a lap dance, Miroku gave Kouga a lap dance, and Ayame had to stand on her head for five minutes as for Jakoutsu he flirted with the girl bartender and got a number. It was Sesshomaru's turn he chose dared and it was Jakoutsu's turn to give the dares.

"I dare you to take Rin to the beach and kiss her in front of everyone" Jakoutsu stated.

"Jakoutsu he won't do-"I was cut off by the force of Sesshomaru's pulling when we got to the beach, he wrapped his hands around my waist and took no time kissing me. I was no where near sober or awake, I kissed him back wrapping my hands around his neck clinging him to me. I felt a surge of emotions once his lips touched mine on my part; I wanted to be wanted, needed, but most of all I wanted to be loved and the way Sesshomaru was kissing me wasn't out of those things it was because of lust, passion, and sexual drive between us. I didn't want that; I pushed him off, looked him in the eyes and found nothing.

"Please don't do that anymore" I told him

"Why"

"Because it's not out of emotion" I told him walking away from him. When I got to the cabana I put my tunic back on and looked at Jakoutsu.

"That's really low even for you" I said running away.

Normal's P.O.V

Ayame, Kouga, and Jakoutsu ran after Rin who was crying about the kiss she shared with Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru walked back to the cabana; Kagome glared at him and decided to ignore him.

"What is Rin's problem" Miroku asked.

"She's getting married to Kouga" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru for some type of emotion but knowing him he's the king of remaining stoic.

"What?" Miroku asked

"I overheard her talk to Kouga about their wedding on the first day, then yesterday Sango and I saw her in a wedding dress she even confirmed that it's her dress" Kagome explained "And Ayame is probably the Maid of honor maybe that's why she's here." Sesshomaru hearing the news wanted to rip Kouga to pieces.

"I'm going to go check on Rin" Kagome said getting up walking in the direction every one went. Sango and the boys followed her to check on Rin as well when they got their Kagome's ear was on the door overhearing their conversation.

"I did not want to kiss him Jakoutsu; I have enough on my mind about this wedding" Rin yelled

"As maid of honor; Rin I feel you shouldn't worry as much let me do it; it's my job to worry" Ayame said. Kagome eye's widen when Ayame confirmed her place in the wedding she wanted to rip the door open and strangle Rin for giving that place to Ayame, she have been Rin's best friend from the gecko and now what could have been her future position was given to some floozy.

"I know but I just want this wedding to be perfect; it's everything I dreamed for it to be for-"

"I know but you need to rest; it's a month away" Ayame cut her off. The tension kept growing for the eavesdroppers collecting the information the people inside were giving them.

"I can't wait another week. I know lets have it this weekend" Rin offered.

"No!" the girls whispered, Sesshomaru and Miroku covered Kagome and Sango's mouth making sure no one heard them inside because 75% of the party inside where demons.

"You know why another day wait" Rin said.

"Your right" Kouga answered. Everyone outside was so caught up with their angry thoughts they tuned out and when they decided to tune in again

"I just want to marry you." They heard but wasn't sure who said it they just assumed it was Rin. After a minute, the next thing they heard was kissing sounds.

"Please get marry before you have sex in front of us or at least wait till were gone" Jakoutsu said "Ayame, Rin I hear something it's a hot sexy guy bartender and he's calling my name". Everyone left before Jakoutsu opened the door they ran their separate ways but the main thought that was running in their head was:

How can Rin marry Kouga especially after that kiss with Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru was fuming angry.

* * *

Uh oh is Rin really going to marry Kouga? Will Sesshomaru stop the wedding and steal the bride? Will Inuyasha and Kagome talk about their newly found situation?

Stay tune to find out more in Chap seventeen

This is Rocky Express signing off

Going…Going…Gone…

(P.S. Don't forget the job offer it way on top for those who skipped it and PM me If you are interested details will be replied to you by PM)


	17. ice cream and Heartache

A/N: Thanks guys for reading my stories; thank you for being patient and here is Chapter seventeen at your request. And **DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE JOB AD IN CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Heartache and Ice Cream

Kagome's P.O.V

Yesterday has been hectic as ever; I decided to avoid Rin after finding out she's marrying Kouga and having Ayame as her maid of fucking honor. I honestly wanted to punch Rin's day lights out, after everything we've been through together as best friends she pulls this crap to in secret. We told each other everything; even before she left for ten fucking years we told each other everything because we trusted each other and now that I feel she can't trust me with something major in her life I feel betrayed that my own best friend doesn't confided in me.

"Kagome" Rin called out I wanted to go to the bar room to play some pool but I guess Kami had different plans for me.

"What Rin or shall I say backstabbing itch" I answered she stopped her tracks and looked at me; her eyes gave me the impression that she was confused as to why I called her that. She always have to look so innocent but Kami knows Rin is far off from innocent hell I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked Kouga last night seeing they are lovely dovey and crap.

"Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked I snorted by her question I couldn't help but laugh.

"Am I alright Rin are you alright; you don't go off feeling sad that you never had a chance with a guy who didn't even want to give a second fucking look at you and Two you don't mess with guys when you are engage to be married; life lesson for you; you Hoe" I told her then walked away feeling some what better but a huge pang stricken my heart; I knew what I said was wrong but I just didn't like the fact she didn't wanted me to be her maid of honor and we've been together since fifth grade. Arriving to the bar I noticed a Half breed sipping on scotch, I sat next to him and ordered Vodka straight up.

"I thought you hated the taste of vodka" Inuyasha asked

"There are a lot of thing I hate but I force myself to cope with it" I answered hoping he get the message.

"So you heard about the engagement being called off" He said drinking more of his scotch.

"I might of heard through a perverted bird but what really tickles me is why the hell you go to the bitch that left you for him?" I asked

"Sometimes Kagome I swear you are even more cold hearted then Sesshomaru" Inuyasha replied then walked away. I couldn't believe what he said, it hit me hard and I wasn't going to let that get to me so I drunk my vodka and his left over scotch fast, and walked fast to catch up to him.

"Wait a minute you asshole I'm not the one that follows Kikyo like a fucking pet and have her hold me by the balls even though I'm not fucking dating her anymore" I yelled at him.

"At least I didn't curse my best friend out and called her a slut!" Inuyasha yelled

"What happened between me and Rin stays between us; you ass hole"

"Interesting because I could of sworn it was meant for the whole world to hear" Inuyasha cut me off.

"I"

"Kagome I could never be with someone like you"

"Why is it because Kik"

"Stop using Kikyo as your excuse; because it wasn't always her fault, it was yours too, you always pushed me away for your damn story, always cancel last minute when you have a lead on a story; It was like your damn news reporting job was more important than life its self. I hated it and most of all I hated the fact that you keep blaming everyone for everything because we're not perfect but have you ever took one good look at yourself Kagome. Because you are not as perfect as you seem to be" Inuyasha explained, everything was hitting me like a tsunami and I couldn't take another minute of it.

"Stop it!" I yelled, breaking down; sobbing softly after processing everything. "Just stop it because you are as guilty as I am; yes I neglected you but you took the extra mile by cheating Inuyasha you legit took Kikyo in our room and slept with her; you don't know what I felt when I saw that, you didn't cry three days straight in your mother's arms, you didn't move all your stuff away scared of running into that person who hurt you, Inuyasha you didn't feel hallow and empty as I did. You hurt me so bad to the point where I couldn't live with myself, yes I became bitter yes I turned cold but you were the one that ran after her and not me"

"It will always be Kikyo no matter what the situation is; she will always win she will always be your first priority and I'll be in the back ground crying my whole life away and you won't even care because you'll be too focus on her to even realize that there is someone who truly loves you for you; and cares about you; and wants to spend every second of her life with you but you won't care because if Kikyo glanced your way you'll run after her wanting to fall for her do anything for her" I explained "Inuyasha you'd die for her if she asked you but you wouldn't die for me"

"Kagome I"

"I would try to stop the world for you if it was possible; hell I'd jump in front of a hungry buffet line to grab all the ramen they had for you" I told him. We both laughed at my joke, but the tears roamed down my face more and more.

"Sometimes I would wish I could stop a moving train for you"

"Why"

"Because every time I see you; you make my heart rush like a moving train but you'd stopped it when you ran after Kikyo" I told him "You ran after Kikyo". I left him crying to myself. I felt so sad and betrayed I wanted to talk to someone. Sango was out of the picture because she and Miroku decided to go on another date this time on the outskirts of the beach and into the city. There was only one person whom I could talked to but after what I said I don't think she'd want to even look my way.

Rin's P.O.V

"Kagome what are you doing here" I asked crying from her remark and thinking about everything she said. I ran into my room I didn't even open my door for Jakoutsu, when he boarded my door down I town him everything and he went into killer attack mode. After I convinced him of not killing Kagome by cutting off all her hair to make her look like a man, we sat in my room and watched movies; and to put more salt on the open wound they were best friends type of movies.

"Rin I'm sorry for what I said I was a total bitch" She said.

"Yeah you were I'd ask why but I could see something is already on your mind; I'll go get the ice cream" I replied then walked to my mini fridge and got two tubs of vanilla and chocolate Ice cream. Jakoutsu got the whip cream and we turned on to the romance movies. Kagome explained everything about how she talked to Inuyasha but I could tell it was cutting her deeply.

"Sweet heart you need to drop him" Jakoutsu said stuffing his mouth with Ice cream.

"I still love him; and the crazy thing about love is you have to get your heart broken in order to feel love right Rin?" Kagome asked. I stopped my movements and looked at her; I exchanged glances with Jakoutsu hoping he'd get what she meant but his guess was as good as mine.

"Kagome I-"

"I understand you didn't make me maid of honor and I get that I wasn't there for you and now you're marring a guy who makes you happy and I'm glad Kouga makes you happy" Kagome said. I couldn't bring myself to say a word because she was really making me speechless. She cursed me out, then apologize, then ask me for advice when I haven't been in the situation she's been in.

"Uh-"

"What Rin boo is trying to say is talk to him but this time don't rush out every second you make your point" Jakoutsu stated I sighed in relief thanking him for saving my ass yet again.

"Now can we please go running or something because this ice cream is going to go straight in my ass and it won't even make it look cute" Jakoutsu stated we got up. I headed for the door when I opened it I was taken back by the figure that was there.

"Hojo I thought I made myself clear I don't want you" I yelled at him he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace and kissed me dead on the mouth. I tried calling the guys to help me but the door was magically closed and I heard Kagome asked Jakoutsu what's the best product to use to make your hair shiny. Hojo leaned me against the door and held both of my hands I couldn't cry for help nor could I kick his ass. He pressed his weight against me; I closed my eyes hoping this doesn't lead anywhere. A second later Hojo is gone I opened my eyes to find a pair of Gold orbs staring down at me, I hugged Sesshomaru out of action not caring if Hojo was dead or not. Once I released myself, he seemed cold and angry.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Rin you have been nothing but a pain in my ass; you hide the fact that your getting married to a wolf and also you play coy with me yet you sleep with him. It's whorish for a girl like yourself but I guess not all girls are the same; I hope you have a great life with Kouga but please try to stay with at least one guy and not the whole fucking beach" Sesshomaru stated. I slapped him hard across the face hearing his stupid speech of him insulting me.

"Now you listen here I am not some girl who sleeps with everyone okay that's your ex girl friend's Kagura's job. Two I will not stand here listen to your insulting speech of you assuming I'm a whore. Three how dare you even spit those words to my face I thought you were my friend I thought you some what had an attraction towards me"

"Attraction Rin I only wanted to Fuck you I didn't want nothing else to do with you; what made you think I'd be a clique movie falling for the ugly ass girl from high school who changed her appearance ten years later" Sesshomaru stated. I couldn't believe what he said I shook my head denying everything but he just looked at me not denying one bit of it.

"How could you; How could you do something like that to me; why would you become my friend if you never like me" I cried

"You're a human; your weak and pathetic, you believe anything you see, hear, feel, taste, and smell; I've never seen such a dumb human like yourself using you back then have been the best six and a half years of my life" Sesshomaru said. I broke down crying on the floor not wanting to compute anything he's told me.

"Have a nice wedding" He stated then walked away. I cried so hard Jakoutsu and Kagome tried to get a word out of me but I ran I needed to run away. I knew it would have been a regret coming back and now it's come back to bite me in the butt.

* * *

Uh-OH did Sesshomaru really mean what he said? Will Rin leave again? Will Inuyasha finally gain the balls and say what he feels? Will Kagome give him the chance or will she run away before he even say a word?

Stay tuned for chapter eighteen when we answer these questions

Rocky express signing off.


	18. A lot can happen in a day

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's been so long but I was taking a break with the family. Opening presents and stuff. But now that I'm back it's time for me to give you your gift.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

A lot can happen in one night

Rin's P.O.V

I ran to the nearest bar I could find I called Inuyasha to join me because I needed someone to talk to bout what I'm feeling. I took three shots, one whiskey, one glass of red wine, and beer into my system, I was completely drunk but I didn't care. The man I love just cursed me out and walked away from me. It didn't make any sense I asked the bartender for another glass of wine, I needed to feel good because right now I felt like crap.

"Poor Rin you're all alone" Naraku said I looked at him and didn't feel like I was in the mood to deal with him.

"Leave me alone you creep" I said trying to sit right I nearly fell but Naraku caught me without touching me inappropriately.

"Thank you, Naraku now can you leave" I told him

"I don't know why you're in love with him Rin, he basically don't want you; he even told you himself when he called you a whore" Naraku said I turned and face him.

"How do you know?" I asked him

"I'm a demon Rin I heard him yell at you; you're just not experience for him, he prefers women who know what they are doing, see" Naraku pointed to Kagura and Sesshomaru sitting down eating dinner and laughing.

"NO! It's just you playing tricks with me" I told him

"Am I" he answered "Rin take a closer look". I looked and saw Sesshomaru, holding Kagura's hand and pulling out an engagement box with a beautiful white diamond ring. I fell out of my chair and cried that he chose her, after all these years I knew I could never compete with Kagura.

"Come Rin let me take you away from this misery" Naraku said holding me I allowed him to touch me and take me away from the pain. I wanted to get away from it all.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Arriving to the bar Rin gave me directions to I looked around for Rin but couldn't find her. It was weird because Rin would never leave without leaving a note or something. I walked to the bartender to ask him some questions.

"Yo did you see a short girl with long brown hair and deer like eyes come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was here not to long ago, she asked for some heavy, strong liquor because she was going through a rough time, never in my life have I seen a girl who can hold that much liquor and still ask for more." The bartender told me

"But where did she go" I asked

"Oh some creepy guy with long black hair took her away, what ever he showed her got her crying hard" the bartender answered. Wait a guy with long black hair, it couldn't have been Miroku because he went on a date with Sango I swear that bastard got more action then all of us during this Vacation and I want to kill him for it. I looked around and noticed Sesshomaru sitting with some bimbo with long black hair. I charged over to them and knocked the bimbo out of her seat by pushing her out of the chair.

"Did you see Rin?" I yelled at Sesshomaru. He had his eyes closed and sat there very calmly.

"Inuyasha what the fuck is wrong with you" Kagome yelled, I turned to see the black hair bimbo who turned out to be Kagome.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you why are you here with this idiot and how come you guys didn't see Rin leaving with Naraku" I yelled at them the whole place stopped once Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"Naraku did what?" Kagome asked

"Took Rin and she's pissed drunk and with him" I yelled Sesshomaru darted out the bar I was going to follow him but Kagome held me back looking into my eyes.

"Inuyasha we need to talk" Kagome said sitting us at the table where she and my brother were.

"Kagome we have to save Rin, for all we know she could be in danger" I told her.

"Sesshomaru will save her, he's in love with her Inuyasha just as how I am with you" Kagome answered. I stared at her from her comment.

"Don't stare at me like that, I'm still in love with you; you idiot" Kagome laughed "I think we should just put it all on the table and say it"

"Promise you won't run away" I asked

"Scouts honor" she answered. I sighed and looked at her.

"Inuyasha I love you and yes you hurt me in the past but we could get through this and work things out between us, this crazy vacation opened my eyes and I just want to be with you, maybe on the last day which is tomorrow me and you can have dinner" she told me.

"Kagome I'm still in love with Kikyo" I told her the look on her face just told me everything. She got up and walked away.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't walk away"

"I thought you promised to be with me forever…I guess we call can't keep a promise" she told me and walked away. I called for the check to pay for everyone's bill because I'm usually the one who has to pay for the mess I've made.

Rin's P.O.V

"Where are we going" I asked my head was clouded and foggy.

"A place where we can be alone so no one will hear you scream" he said before I could put together his words he pushed me on his bed and laid right on top of me.

"Get off me Naraku!" I yelled

"I told you I would have you Rin and now that I do I won't let you go so easily I'm going to take you over and over again until you beg me to do it again" Naraku whispered in my ear. That set off a tiny alarm in my head which told me that he was going to rape me. I tried to fight him by screaming and trying to push him off but he was heavy, he crashed his lips to mine, he squeezed my cheeks so hard so he could force his tongue in my mouth. He explored my mouth with his dirty tongue tracing every place. He then ripped my clothes off leaving me in my bra he touched my body and I hated the hands that touched me. Tears began to roam over my face and I wanted to escape this bitter fate Kami had in stored for me.

"Stop it get off me…Help…Somebody help me!" I screamed over and over again no one could hear me and Naraku continued his actions.

"Now Rin if you enjoyed what I've done get ready to enjoy what I'll do this time" Naraku said. I tried to turn away and move but once I heard him pulling his zipper down I froze. He pushed my panties to the side. I prayed to Kami hoping someone will save me, next thing I knew the door bolted down, I turned to see Sesshomaru and in a blink of an eye he pulled Naraku off me and fought him.

"Rin get out the door and close your ears" Sesshomaru instructed me I did what he said. Once I squat down to the door I closed my eyes and ears, but I could still hear the bloody scream of Naraku. Two minutes later, I felt a pair of hands touch me but I flinched out of fear.

"Rin open your eyes" Sesshomaru told me. I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of golden orbs looking directly in my eyes. I held my breath in feeling scared hoping this nightmare would be over.

"Are you okay Rin?" he asked I let out my breath and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me" I told him when I released him feeling secure and safe I kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back but he was holding something back from me.

"Don't you dare hold back on me Sesshomaru" I told him he picked me up and carried me to my room in a heart beat. He gently placed me on my bed and inspected my body for any cuts or bruises. I lifted his head to look into my eyes and I crashed my lips onto his, I didn't understand why I was acting this way, I nearly got raped but Sesshomaru saved me, he's always there to save me no matter what situation we're in or what circumstance we're under he's always there to save me and that's why I love him. The alcohol that was fully in my system gave me the confidence but if the rape didn't even occurred and we were in a position like this I'd still do what I'm doing.

"Rin are you sure?" He asked I stared at him lifting my eyebrow; I brushed off the question and brought his lips to my own once again. He took my gesture as a yes and decided not to interrupt. He licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance I opened my mouth willingly and allowed him to explore my mouth. But then I stopped him to go to the bathroom really quickly. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth from Naraku and changed my undergarments for something sexier. I walked out the bathroom door with my hair down and wild and my Victoria's secret tulle and satin baby doll lingerie which was beige, the fabric showed my toned stomach.

"You like?" I asked when Sesshomaru's eyes saw my outfit he quickly took me on the bed in a second.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said laughing I hiccupped due to the liquor I drank.

"Rin your drunk"

"Am not I know what I'm doing okay" I told him

"Rin"

"Shh Sesshomaru let's not ruin this moment I've wanted you since the very beginning when I met you please" I begged. He looked at me; he was trying to decide if this was a right choice. I couldn't wait any longer I crashed my lips to his; he began to kiss me back. Allowing him entrance we explored each other's mouth, I ripped off his shirt taking it off for him. I didn't want to be the only semi naked person here; he took off his pants with out breaking the kiss leaving him only in boxers. I loved the view I was getting of Sesshomaru's body. I touched every where my hands could touch, feel of him. He ripped the lingerie off I cried out in shock and pleasure as he lowered his mouth and bit my nipple tenderly. He then swirled his tongue around it before tugging it into his mouth, draw out a soft gasp of approval on my part. The attacks on my nipples were rough enough to show me the depth of his demon desire and I was in total bliss.

I felt his hands slide down my body and barely repressed a shiver. His mouth came back up to mine and I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body into him wanting his body to be as close to mine as possible I wanted this so much for so long I didn't want it to end just yet by letting him go. I was so wrapped up in the kiss; I didn't notice him slide my underwear down my legs until I felt his fingers press into my sex. I moaned into his mouth and bucked my hips into his which caused him to groan in return and begin rubbing circles around my most sensitive areas. My breath caught in my throat as the pleasure of it all overwhelmed me.

He began rubbing faster and harder in a chaotic rhythm that made me slowly feel myself drifting away. My hips were arched up into his palm and when he finally sunk his fingers into my opening, and brushed my magic spot, I could feel myself begin to tremble.

As he spread my legs and looked into my eyes once more for approval I nodded still stuck in ecstasy. He thrusted himself all the way in I clung unto him tight waiting for the pain to vanish.

"Rin you're a virgin" He asked but it sounded more of a statement.

"Well I did want to wait until my wedding night but I don't care anymore I love you Sesshomaru" I told him. Once the pain was gone I moaned in pleasure giving him the go to move. He began to move slowly but it wasn't cutting out for me.

"Faster" moaned and Sesshomaru did as he was told

He kept thrusting in and out of me building my already to my peek of pleasure to out of this world bliss. My hips met his every thrust and we moved fluidly to the point where we were in sync.

"I'm going to cum" I yelled

"Cum for me Rin" he growled and I did after a few more thrust on his part we came together. He collapsed on me and I was out of breath it was worth everything that had happen. Feeling so good I wanted to go again sensing my arousal Sesshomaru allowed me to climb over him and ride him taking the dominance in this play. After coming yet again. Sleep starting to take over us I fell on his chest and closed my eyes. A lot can happen in a day and I'm just glad I got the most of it in a good way.

* * *

Whoa what just happen here? Wasn't there suppose be a wedding tomorrow? And if Rin is the bride did she just cheat on her Groom? What about Kagome and Inuyasha? She laid her feelings out but why did he have to cut her so short?

Stay tuned for the epic finale tomorrow with epilogue

Don't forget to review

This is Rocky Express flying away

Soaring …soaring… out of sight…..


	19. Don't get married i'm in love with you

A/N: So it's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't updated; but I was planning the next story I was going to publish after this story. Thank you guys for being such a great support system you guys are the best and deserve a hug…well on to the final and last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Don't get married I'm in love with you

Rin's P.O.V

The sun beams hit my face greeting me with its warm radiance. I woke up just feeling so refreshed and renew for some odd reason; last night was pretty fuzzy to me, I don't remember a thing but I didn't let that bother me because I was in such a great mood. I felt something anchoring me down when I tried to get up; I turned to my left and saw a demon in my bed. He was no ordinary demon but someone special to me: Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, I didn't know why but I started to trace his markings on his face, lightly.

"Morning" I whispered before placing a light kiss on his lips. I watched as his eyes began to stir and popped open, once two golden orbs were staring at me I wanted to melt. Sesshomaru pulled me unto his chest and I just listened to his heart beat as if it were a classic symphony that was still waiting for its partner to beat with as one.

"Did you sleep well" He asked while stretching.

"Yeah I did, in a long time with everything going on with the wed-"I stopped and realized that the wedding was today. I quickly hopped out of bed texted Jakoutsu to go to Ayame's room so we could all get ready. I ran into my closet and grabbed the two bags: the maid of honor's dress and Bride's dress-which is dearly important to me. I placed them on the bed and rushed quickly to the shower to get ready for the wedding that I have been planning for years. After thirty minutes of scrubbing and washing I got out and placed my robe on, walked in my closet and threw on some clothes.

"Rin" Sesshomaru acknowledge while I was trying to get everything in order. I glanced at him waiting for him to quickly explain.

"Please say it quick Sesshomaru; I have to get ready for my wedding" I told him, but he just stared at me.

"Are you seriously getting married after last night?" He questioned. I took a deep breath got on the bed sitting on my lets just looking at him.

"Sesshomaru last night was the best night of my life but I have to go to this wedding if I don't go then everything will fall apart." I told him then got everything in my bag. I was ready to leave but Sesshomaru held me back and sat me down on the chair and paced around the room combing his hair with his fingers.

"Sesshomaru I have to go this wedding is my life; it's truly important to me" I notified.

"Is it more important that what happen between us last night Rin?"

"Sesshomaru look I don't want to answer that so let me go" I objected

"No, Rin until you answer my question" He ordered. I was getting mad and I didn't like this from him one bit. I stared into his eyes and got up.

"Sesshomaru this wedding is more important than you and I; its more important than what we did last night; more important then life itself and if I don't leave then I'll miss the most significant day of my life" I responded, his face started to get calm which is never good if you were in this state I was in but I didn't give a rats ass.

"I knew you were nothing but a-"

"But a what Sesshomaru, a liar or a slut or perhaps both in your case you prefer them that way; I should of never slept with you because it didn't mean anything to you but just a great lay now that you finally got me in your bed; but why are you mad you're getting married to the girl of your dreams Kagura I saw you last night with her at the bar you showed her a diamond ring and boom Sesshomaru got his fairy tale ending and got in bed with me; so if anyone has a right to be angry it should be me" I snapped. "I've loved you for twenty two years Sesshomaru twenty freaking two long years and I've never regret one year; I've wanted to be with you for so long it was all I ever dreamed about but you never noticed me, you blew right pasted me when you saw Kagura; I only wanted to be yours and yours truly I gave my freaking virginity to you and still I'm ignored by the guy I'm in love with and you know what it hurts like a bitch but I don't care because I'm done trying to win your heart so I'm leaving and hopefully you can let me go and not feel guilty that its your fault." I grabbed my purse and the two bags since the shoes were in Ayame's room.

"Rin if you leave this will be the end" He stated behind me. I opened the door and turned around to steal one last glimpse of the boy who turned into a man whom I've fallen for, for so long.

"Then let this be goodbye Sesshomaru" I answered then walked away heading towards Ayame's room and holding in my tears. This was a wedding of a life time and this moment would never come back unless Kami had plans for something else for me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

How dare she! She just leaves as if I would chase after her well this Sesshomaru would not give her the time of day any more. She was just another woman that just wanted everything in the world. But why do I feel as if when she left everything grew much colder, she did it again taking the moments of life with her and letting me live in the darkness of it all.

"She will not win this one" I told myself walking out the room that smelt fully of her and to mine. I took a shower trying to remove her scent away from me but no matter how hard I scrubbed her scent has imprinted my body.

"Yo Ice block have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled I ignored him and walked out of the room.

"Please cover yourself fluffy!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"This is simply my room so what I wish to do it I will do" I answered walking in my closet putting on my clothes when I walked out he just sat on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"What!" I yelled

"Had fun last night?" He asked. Impossible her scent would not remove off me it was infuriating me.

"Where is Rin going anyway I saw her with two bags telling the hotel manager to put them in a room?" Inuyasha asked

"To her wedding" I said simply getting my suitcase. Inuyasha looked stunned from my answer he wanted more answers but I guess he figured it out himself after a minute when I didn't say anything else.

"So you're just going to let her go?" He asked

"Yes"

"You bastard, after everything you're just going to let her go?!" He yelled

"She made her choice" I answered still packing my bags getting ready to go back to New York this vacation has been nothing but a pain in my ass.

"You didn't give her a choice did you; I'm pretty sure you just let her walk out the door when she said goodbye; Fluffy how about you fight for her and show her how much you love her instead of letting wolf butt marry the girl of your dreams" Inuyasha said "Because I know you don't want to loose Rin a second time". I let his words sink in and as much as it hurts me to admit it he's right.

"You're right" I whispered swallowing my pride; a rush of memories from the past flooded me and the one person who stayed by my side and never left was the one I let go. Rin was everything to me and I failed to realize it from her warm skin to the radiance of her smile; from the blasting energy she gives to her teary face when she's hurt deeply. I am in love with Rin and she was one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Go get her you idiot" Inuyasha said jerking his head to the door I nodded and ran out the door on the search for Rin the girl who is destine to be my wife.

Rin's P.O.V

"Jakoutsu not too much I want to look natural for this wedding" I told him while did my make up when he was done I noticed he put a soft earth tone blue on my eye lids, gave me some mascara, eyeliner on both top and bottom and pink lipstick with two coats of clear gloss.

"I look-"

"Like a stunning bride" He told me I smiled at him and hugged him; he was my best friend through it all with me and I am just grateful to have him in my life.

"Rin?" Ayame asked I smiled and hugged her  
"I love you so much" I told her she smiled at me and brought my shoes when I saw them I was completely taken back.

"These will go great with my dress" I told her. I grabbed my bag and gave her the other bag. When she opened it she was breathless.

"It's beautiful" She announced. Her hair was curled and was half up and the rest of down cascading her back. She undid her robe and wore her dress and started to twirl in it.

"It's absolutely beautiful Rin I can't believe you spent you time making this" She said. I grabbed the other white dress and walked into the bathroom and put on mine. Five minutes later I walked out with my hair completely straightened in a short white dress that flows when I twist and turn it was also above my knees. It has a sweet heart neckline and a blue silk sash that goes on the waist line and is tied in the back. And I put Black, navy blue, and sliver Spike Studded Detail Suede Platform Heels on.

"Well?" I asked Jakoutsu and Ayame were shocked.

"You're so gorgeous" Jakoutsu said

"He is truly one lucky guy Rin" Ayame said

"Yeah well not anymore" I told her I grabbed the bouquet of white roses and looked at Ayame, who had the veil.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be; but could you do me one favor please"  
"Anything"  
"Will you walk me down the aisle"

"Of course" I linked my hands with hers and we headed towards the party room I reserved for this wedding. This was an opportunity I could not miss, not for all the love in the world I could receive this was truly a moment that needed me to be there.

"After the wedding I decided to move back to Tokyo" I told Ayame.

"Wait why?"

"Its best to be home, and leave everything as it is and continue with life as you did" I told her. We smiled and when got to the room I saw Kouga in his tux when he saw us he was completely taken back, and I couldn't help but smile.

This is worth the wait, I thought to myself.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I walked around look just feeling empty since the encounter with Kagome and her running off like usually I couldn't help but feel empty. She never let me finished my explanation I truly never got to finish what I wanted to say. I walked to the lounge area and saw Kagome sitting in a chair just staring off to space. She always looked cute when she zoned out.

"Hey Kags" I greeted she snapped out of her day dream and looked at me.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she snapped. Ouch the girl can truly be a bitch when she hears something she doesn't want to hear.

"I wanted to talk to you" I told her

"Talk"

"I never got the chance to finish what I wanted to tell you; you just ran off like I told you bad news" I answered

"Oh like hearing you still being in love with the girl who broke your heart is good news I mean seriously Inuyasha did you really think I'd stay to hear you rant off about Kik-" I cut her off when I kissed her, God I've missed this girl's sweet mouth. I shoved my tongue in her mouth exploring what used to be mine; Kagome wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I've missed this sarcastic, quick to say mouth of hers when she was in a good mood. I broke the kiss to look at her, she was still confused.

"I'm in love with you Kagome; I wanted to tell you I still love Kikyo and I always will but it wouldn't be the way I love you because the way I love you is beyond the way I feel about Kikyo." I explained "The way I feel about you is I want to grow old with you no matter what happens between us I want you to be the first person I say morning to and the last I say good night too. I want to kiss you every day and second, hell I'll go to those stupid press conferences you love so much as long as I get to stay by your side Kagome because I love you". When I was done she stared in my eyes and slapped me hard across the face.

"What the fuck Kagome" I yelled she grabbed the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips to mine stealing a kiss from me.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever leave me to suspense like that again or so help me Inuyasha I'll"

"You'll what stop loving me because you and I both know Kagome that will never happen unless Kami himself came and killed us right on the spot" I joked she laughed and I pulled her into one more kiss.

"Wanna go crash a wedding"

"I thought you'd never ask Kagome" I answered and we ran to get Sango and Miroku who were probably screwing each other nonstop.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I ran to the hotel manager and asked where the wedding was being held at. He told me he couldn't tell me because the maid of honor requested that no one was to disturb this ceremony. I grabbed him by the collar brought him close to my face I was really pissed off and was running out of time.

"Where is the bride" I snarled

"In the pppppaparrrttyyy rrrrrrrooooommmmm" he whimpered pointed the way I let him go running to the party room. Begging Kami to not let Rin marry Kouga I just couldn't live with myself if I lost her to a stupid wolf. I found the room and I barged in preparing myself for the repercussion.

"I object I am in love with the bride though she loves the groom" I said quickly not paying attention to anything.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" She asked

"Rin I love you and I'm sorry it took me twenty two years to figure it out but I just want to be with you I don't want to loose you again I lost you once and I'm not ready to loose you again because where ever you go I'm going with you to the very end" I told her. I looked into her eyes and saw every emotion going through her eyes: anger, sadness, pain but the one that stood out the most was love.

"I can't believe it took you so long; but I don't care anymore" She told me wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me close to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"I love you too Sesshomaru more than ever" She whispered to me. I crashed my lips to hers kissing her with all my might. This kiss was different from last night it was filled with passion but mostly love. And that was enough for me as long as I had her by my side.

"Umm as much as I would hate to ruin this moment but I would love it if we could continue my wedding" The red head said. I let go of Rin and looked at her and noticed that she was holding Kouga's hand and looking at us, I looked at Rin who was smiling and giggling.

"Guess the secret is out" Rin said she was bout to explain but the doors busted open.

"Rin don't marry Kouga"

"Sesshomaru is your true love"  
"Be with Sesshy"

"Kouga smells like ass"

Rin rolled her eyes and moved aside so they could see the actual couple who was getting married.

"Guys this is Ayame my adopted sister who is getting married to Kouga" Rin explained.

"But the way you and Kouga acted towards each other" Kagome asked

"It's a wolf thing; plus I only see Kouga as a brother nothing more; what on Kami's earth did you think I would be marrying Kouga" Rin asked. Everyone explained at once but she cut them off and looked at them before crushing them in one hug.

"I love you guys; but if I were getting married I would of told you; but Ayame didn't want anyone to know, she wanted a small wedding; I just planned it made the dress and walked her down the aisle and now if you can excuse me my sister wants to marry the man of her dreams." Rin explained walking back to the alter allowing the priest to marry Ayame. It all made sense now; once the priest said you may now kiss the bride Kouga did not hesitate in kissing Ayame with all his might.

"Get a room you too" Jakoutsu yelled while throwing rice at them. We all did the same since we attended the rest of the ceremony after ruining half of it.

Rin's P.O.V

Arriving to the restaurant I told the host to extend the table to nine. At first it was four until the gang decided to crash the wedding after thinking this whole time it was me. I loved them to death for even stopping a wedding for me though it was not mine. After we ate and congrats the happy married couple everyone apologized to me but I thought it was time to give my news.

"As you all know now that my sister was the one getting married and not me I decided to take this time to announce I'm going back to Tokyo for awhile" I announced everyone looked at me but I knew Ayame, Kouga and Jakoutsu supported my decision, everyone else looked sad but I gave them reassuring smiles.

"Rin you just got back" Kagome argued

"I know but I need to go back to resort myself again this vacation has made me disorganized and I feel the need to go back" I decided. Everyone supported my decision eventually after the water works from Kagome and Sango I knew they supported me one step of the way. Sesshomaru pulled me aside to talk to me on the dance floor.

"Now before you say anything I already made my decision and I need to go back" I demanded Sesshomaru just smirked and kissed my lips.

"I already understand your decision and I too support you on this" He agreed. I smiled and we continued to dance the night away.

"At least we'll always have love" I told him "oh and by the way there is a formula to love"

"Really do share" he replied.

"One heart plus another heart equals to an eternal lifetime together" I told him. For the first time I saw Sesshomaru smile again, he twirled me around and dipped me but before he brought me up he looked into my eyes and just kissed me once more.

"I suppose you're right Rin"

"When have I ever been wrong Sesshomaru" I question laughing. This was our night and I couldn't help but think that high school really paid off in the past. I got my dream career, I have a life I truly enjoy but most of all I finally got the boy who turned to a man whom I've loved for a life time and I was not going to let this slip between my fingers that easily. This was truly one hell of a vacation but it paid off…it truly did become my high school clique fairy tale.

* * *

Finally all questions have been reveled. I know you guys are probably thinking Yaaay and some wtf but hey Rin got the guy of her dreams…Now stay tune for the epic epilogue.

Rocky express signing out

Going…Going…Gone


	20. Epilogue

A/N: I'm back and with the epilogue to my first fully completed story once again thank you guys for reading. I have a little speech prepared for this and I wanted to share it… (Here it goes :…) its done hope you enjoyed it. But I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this story and stay tuned I have lots more. Including my newest story that will be posted soon if not next week.

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Epilogue

_One year later…_

Rin's P.O.V

I got off the plane coming back to New York only this time I'm staying for good. After finally sorting myself out from the drama I decided to move back to New York and move in into my new apartment that Sesshomaru decided to find for me. We've been dating for a year and we try our best to make time for each other, it was hard having a long distance relationship especially when we are on the other side of the world. But we made it through a year and now that I'm moving closer I know it's going to be easy to see each other every other day now since I'm much closer where ever he finds the apartment. I had my stuff shipped to America and the girls including Ayame and Jakoutsu who decided to move to New York as well handled it. I just brought my luggage with me with a dress I designed because Sesshomaru said he had something planned for me and I should bring a dress I truly love the most. I looked around waiting to see my ride when I turned to the exit I saw a sign: "Welcome home Rin…Finally". I couldn't help but laugh at the small joke the gang made for me, everyone I loved was there; Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Jakoutsu but one person was missing.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I questioned Inuyasha picked me up and placed me over his shoulder and ran.

"What the hell is going on…put me down Inuyasha!" I yelled I didn't know what was going on and I didn't like it one bit. They dragged me to a Kagome's and Inuyasha's apartment (yeah they finally moved in together again). The girls pushed me into the shower stripping me of my clothes and forced me in the shower to take a bath.

"Are you guys finally high or something what is going on" I asked but once again my question was ignored. I finished my shower and got out I dried myself up and got ready. I figured that much when they took my dress out from my bag and hung it up, once my Black V Neck V Back Ruched Dress on I walked out and Jakoutsu pulled me out and sat me on the chair.

"Seriously guys, you're scaring me" I stated but Jakoutsu went right to work and did my hair by curling my hair in huge ringlets and straighten my bangs. Once he was done with my hair he went straight to my face and applied makeup by making me look as natural as possible. Then put a soft shade of pink lip gloss on. After the long quiet process of getting ready they handed out my Black Knotted Vamp Front Shimmer Open Toe Platform Heels and I up them on.

"Okay now that I'm dolled up would someone please tell me what the hell is going on please?" I asked but Inuyasha once again pulled me over his shoulder and ran out, I tried to resist every way possible but he held my hands and legs and ran so fast that I was in the limo before I could even blink. I looked around and saw I was alone but I the driver just stepped on the gas as if his life depended on it. I held on the strongest thing I got my hand one because I did not want to die. When he stopped someone opened the door and I felt scared I thought I was going to die or worse be in some cross fire. The valet led me out the car.

"Rin Yamamoto?" He asked I nodded and a man dressed in a tuxedo with white gloves on grabbed my hand and lead me inside this room inside some hotel. It was dark.

"Wait where am I" I asked but the man was already gone and before I knew it the lights were turned on and everyone I knew or grew up with yelled surprised.

"What the hell?" I asked in the state of shock, everyone yelled in excitement and cheered.

"What is going on?" I asked feeling so confused about how everyone was in on some inside mission and I wasn't. Sesshomaru steps out of the crowd and headed towards me and quickly hugged me but put a high school graduation robe on me with a cap.

"Sesshomaru what is going on?" I asked but he Shh me and placed a sash over me when I looked at it; I quickly looked at him.

"It's the valedictorian sash that belongs to the actual person who truly earned it" he said and everyone moved and reveled the stage with principal Kaede standing right there with a diploma.

"You never got the chance to experience the rest of high school with your love ones so I thought why not allow you to relive it so you wouldn't miss a thing" he said. I couldn't contain my tears I cried with happiness and I hugged him so tightly whispering thank you over and over again.

"Rin Yamamoto please come here and accept your diploma" Principal Kaede announced I was more than proud to go on that stage look out to my friends and family and take the diploma in one hand and my principal's hand in the other.

"I now present Rin Yamamoto your high school valedictorian of Shikon no tama high school" Kaede presented and I was beyond happy with this moment. Everyone took photos of this moment because this was once in a life time I'd graduate my home high school again.

"This is amazing guys thank you so much" I replied and hugged each and everyone despite that they kidnapped me. I took off the gown and cap but kept the sash over my dress and smiled.

"So now what" I asked and everyone shared a secret glance and took me outside the room and to another that was right across and this room was just as dark as the other.

"Okay now" Sesshomaru demanded and the lights came on. I was completely blown away. Not only did I have the chance to relive my graduation but my prom, it was absolutely breathtaking. The space was huge, there were orange, pink, blue and white balloons every where. Peach streamers around with twinkly lights, and the dj booth was right on the stage, I looked it looked like a fairy tale with the lights and the lit dance floor. I turned and smiled at everyone and felt amazed then saw Kagome and Sango place a crown on my head.

"It was decided unanimously that you were to be prom queen" the girls answered I hugged them both and I just felt so happy.

"Thank you guys so much but you truly didn't need to do this" I reassured them but they all smiled at me and that told me it was necessary to do this.

"May I have this dance" Sesshomaru asked

"Of course you may" I told him and he took my hand and twirled me around on the dance floor the dj played a soft smooth jazz song. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

"Why did you do this" I asked

"You deserved it Rin; you shouldn't have to miss every essential moment or event in your life ever again" he said "I should of asked you to prom when we were together designing the winter formal" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. I leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back.

"So Rin will you do me the honors" Sesshomaru announced before letting go of me, he got on one knee and I gasped.

"Rin Will you marry me because I don't ever want you to miss another indispensable moment of your life again…so what do you say Rin would you grow old with this ice box?" Sesshomaru asked I couldn't help but cry a little but wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No" I told him he looked shocked but I couldn't help but giggle "I want to grow old everyday and dance every moment away with the love of my life and my husband…so yes I will marry you because I can't imagine my life with no one else but you". He smiled and lifted me up spinning me around and kissed me when he slowly placed me down. Once we broke the kiss he placed the diamond ring on my finger and it looked familiar.

"I showed it to Kagome not Kagura" he answered reading my thoughts I blushed so hard from embarrassment thinking Kagome was the slut Sesshomaru was with at Virginia Beach. Everyone came around to congratulate us I asked Kagome to be my maid of honor and of course she screamed yes I then asked Sango and Ayame to be my brides maids and they were more than glad to be it. Jakoutsu of course was in my wedding to be on the grooms' men side and I placed both my assistants as my bridesmaid so Jakoutsu would have two women to walk with.

"So was this what you expected everything to be?" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear I kissed him before looking into his eyes and smiling.

"No, its way better than I thought it would be." I answered and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me so close so I wouldn't walk out of his life anymore. I never planned on leaving anytime soon; because I beyond doubt felt at home right here where I belong.

_Three years and Eight months later…_

"Baby can you come here for a minute" I yelled I needed help tying my shoe. I am eight months pregnant with a baby boy who I am so excited to see when he gets out of my belly. Sesshomaru and I got married six months after the whole prom and graduation recreation he did for me. The wedding was with out a doubt perfect; I designed the dress and suits of course and I decided to wear my mother's dress that I mixed with my old never been worn wedding dress. I couldn't wait to marry Sesshomaru; I practically rushed down the aisle to get to him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and once we said our vows and kissed I was so excited to be Mrs. Takahashi of course when the reception was over we went on our honey moon and had sex. I still design clothes but started a new line for babies which was the way I told Sesshomaru I was pregnant by showing him a sample of a boy's wear. And I got knocked up with our first son Eli then two years and eight months later I am now pregnant with our second child whom I'm hoping is a girl. I called Sesshomaru to help me tie my shoe because I could no longer touch my toes, sucks when you're pregnant. Sesshomaru came in with Eli in his hands and when I pointed at my converses he just rolled his eyes and kneeled down to tie my shoes. I was no longer allowed to wear heels during the first pregnancy because Mr. Over protective here didn't want me to miss a step and fall; of course we argued about it because I like to wear heels all the time but after one good hour of arguing I decided he was right and started to wear converses and flats. Once he was done Eli rushed on my lap asking so many questions about the baby.

"Eli let your mother breath" Sesshomaru stated

"Oh hush Sesshomaru and let your son be" I snapped and picked him up. I heard a loud growl when I left the room and I knew I was in trouble later tonight. Luckily Eli was going to his uncle tonight to spend time with him and his aunt my sister in law Kagome. Inuyasha tied the knot with Kagome when I was pregnant with Eli but at the time I was only two months pregnant so I got to be her maid of honor.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru growled I turned to face my husband who wrapped his arms around my pregnant body and kissed my neck and then to my belly.

"Sesshomaru Eli is in the other room" I warned him but he blew my question. He placed his ear to my belly and listen to the baby's heart beat.

"She's perfectly healthy" Sesshomaru told me. My face lit up like Christmas day hearing this news. I couldn't help but jump up and down with this but Sesshomaru of course had to stop me for the baby's health.

"It's a girl! Finally I can design cute baby clothes for her" I cheered but then stopped once she kicked me for moving so much. I smiled knowing that she didn't want to out into this world just yet.

"So Mrs. Takahashi did you get everything you ever dreamed of? "Sesshomaru asked I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled

"No I got something even better…Love, Life and Family" I answered then kissed him but the baby kept kicking because she didn't want any movements but that didn't stop me from kissing my childhood best friend, who turned out to be a douche but in reality became my husband and someone who I could truly grow old with. I got more than I ever wanted and I was completely content with that. Because there was no way I would give it all back, no way in hell.

The End

* * *

Yaaay she finally got everything she ever wanted! Thank you guys so much for reading my story but stay in tune for a brand new story with extra more drama, romance, and secrets. With yours truly favorite couple pairing.

This is Rocky Express signing off and taking the landing

Going…Going…Gone…Accomplish

p.s I do not own Inuyasha just my ideas


End file.
